Inventors Twin
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: Ever wonder what happens if you die because of a careless almighty robot god? Welcome to my life, or death in matter of speaking. So as a "I'm sorry" he gives me a new life not only as a Transformer, but as my favorite inventors twin sister! Not even gonna question that, I don't need the processor ache. And whats with the sex appeal of British accents? Finished! Book two here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Yes it's me with another Transformer fanfic and it's a bit of an overused form of it but I wanted to give it a try. So the usual disclaimer, I don't own Transformers yadda yadda...Let the story begin!**

* * *

It has always been hard for me, I lost the one person that actually cared for me and the rest of the world never saw me. Hell, when I was in choir my own mates and teacher didn't notice my presence or absence unless I was needed for something.

My own friends never really did much with me, I was just there ya know. The world seemed to move on around me while I seemed to stay frozen in time. At my mothers side as she breathed her last. And the person who was always there for me was gone.

Dont laugh but when I was cleaning out my moms room I found her old _Transformers _g1 series tapes. After watching a few I instantly fell in love with them. Especially with Wheeljack and Skyfire, in some way the reminded me of myself and my thirst for knowledge. And also in being alone all the time.

As I hit the collage age I was officially a Transfan. And I began my study in engineering to be a scientist like Jackie and Sky. And my gift in understanding whatever I look at showed through and I became the best in class when it came to studies, but not with building sadly. Maybe wanting to be like the inventor with the constant exploding inventions was a bad idea. Because that was happening to me almost everytime too. But my heart and head were in the right place.

Enough about the past, I'm sure you want to know how I got here? I really am not entirely sure actually.

I was driving home late from my night class when a nasty storm hit. This being Missouri with its possibly Bipolar weather (sorry for the bad pun if you get it.) I was use to it. What I wasn't use to was the blue glow from outta nowhere and a GIANT METAL LEG! I screeched like a banshee and tried to swerve out of the way only to see the headlights of a 18 wheeler heading my way! _Well, Fuck and Frag, _was my last thoughts when the whiteness of the headlights consumed me...

"Wake up my little Sunshine, I need to talk to you." Came a familiar voice. As the whiteness faded a little I saw a middle aged woman with reddish blond hair wearing her glasses and work clothes instead of a hospital clothing I last saw her in. Her blue green eyes soft and yet stern. I gave a small gasp and my green blue eyes widened. Even though I had not seen her since I was 9 years old I would recognize her anywhere.

"MOM!" Getting up from my spot on the floor (how did I get there anyway?) I launched myself onto her and sobbed taking in her smell and the sensation of her touch. I felt her gently stroke my golden blond hair and whisper soothing words to me. And for the first time in years I was with her for a mother daughter moment.

"Listen Sunshine, as much as I would love to spend all eternity with you to catch up it's not your time yet. The world of the living still needs you." She gently pulled me from her embrace and looked me straight in the eye. I still felt the tingling of tears on my face as I looked at her and then looked past her as I saw familiar metal legs come towards us. The very ones that caused me to swerve into my fate. They belonged to a giant mech! Probably as large as Unicron in the g1 movie, but with no evil aura around him. It was more of a...fatherly type. As he came closer my mother let go of me and walked over meeting the mech halfway and both stood in front of me. Seeing how at ease my mom was with him there was only one name that could fit ths mech.

"Primus..." I breathed and both my mom and said god chuckled at my face. If I wasn't dead right now I'm sure I would sure I would be fangirling out at the moment. Then my mom gave me a sad but proud smile as Primus lowered himself down so I could see his calm blue optics along with his faceplates that I will never be able to quite describe what it looks like.

_**"Indeed young one I am Primus, Creator of the race you know as Transformers. As your carrier said, it is not your time quite yet to join her on the other side. So I shall grant you a new life as one of my children in their world. I shall warn you ahead of time that you will be in a sparkling body while your mind will stay the same. Though your memories of what exactly happened in the show will be blurred so you won't give away the future. Your destiny will eventually come to sat and then wheather you join the Well or your mother will be up to you."**_

As he finished his explanation I looked at him and my mother with 'are you serious?' look. Mom gave a snort and rolled her eyes knowing what I was thinking. This was kinda cliche right now. A Transfan being reborn into their favorite Transformers realm? Yeah, soooo never read that somewhere (sarcasm). But as cliche as it sounds I kinda wanted too, and it didn't even bother me that I would forget what happened during the show. I would hate to be the one who screws up the timeline to pit somehow. I looked back at my mom with sad and yet joyful eyes. Joyful, because I got to see her again. Sad because I had to leave, and let me tell ya, when I thought we would see each other again it would be like ya know FOREVER! then I gave a small humorless smile and looked at my mom.

"So, guess I'll see ya around then?" Trying to keep my voice from wavering. But it was hard, after so many years I had finally had the chance to be with my mom again. And now we were being separated again. Mom gave the same smile and I noticed tears underneath her glasses too. Suddenly I was in my moms warm embrace once more and I clung on and cried a little bit more.

"I know Sunshine, I know...But please be patient a little longer and I promise that we will have plenty of time to do whatever mothers and their daughters do in the afterlife." Her voice shook with raw emotions that she never showed us. When she was my mom in the living world we never saw her emotions, but now it all came out.

Primus left us bee for a while understanding that we needed time with each other. Then ever so gently with one large servo he separated us and picked me up. tears still streaming down my face I smiled and waved at my mother one last time before I got too high up to see her clearly. Then turning around I looked into the face of the creator of all the Transformer race as he gave me a warm fatherly smile. Then his chestplate opened revealing his spark in all it's glory. But I had no time to marvel, he slightly tipped his servo and I fell into his spark. And I felt all of my soul be absorbed and lost all physical appearance. The last thing I heard while I still had ears was Primus's soothing voice speak...

_**"As life ends another begins anew, my you find your Purpose my child..."**_

* * *

**Aaannnndddd Done! Phew! How was that? Want more? Well you'll have to wait till next time. But till then don't forget to R&amp;R. This is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there fellow Transfans! SM here with the new chapter for my new fanfic! Now don't worry about the older ones, I'll get back to them...Eventually. Anyway I don't own Transformers only any OC's that I make during the story. Now lets get on with the story before my co-hosts notice I'm typing a story about them.**

**Wheeljack: Shimmer What do you have there?**

**Me: Awh slagg...**

"Woah Twins!" Came a mechanical male voice into my new _audios. _Suddenly all my senses returned to me. And for the first time my _optics_ flickered on and I saw a dark green with crimson markings holding me in his _servos._ I cocked my _helm_ at him slightly then continued to move it around to study where I was.

Of course I was in a Transformer medbay on Cybertron. Or do you know of another planet completely made of metal populated by transformers in the g1 universe? I sure as pit don't. On a berth right next to the mech holding me was standing was a femme. She was rather pretty too. She was dark purple, almost black with gold and white details and protoform. On her helm were familiar fins but more like wings than ovals. Making her helm look like a Valkyries helmet. Her optics were a classic autobot blue, clear with joy and relief. It was like seeing the noon sky, and in her servos was a mechling or a male sparkling.

As I laid optics on my twin I felt the twin bond for the first time. It was strange at first, but suddenly I began to feel like he was part of me, and I didn't like the distance away from him. He felt the same way it seems because I felt a tug though the bond that meant he wanted me closer. I gave a whine/trill and tried to reach for him in my spot in the mechs grip. Said mech gave a chuckle and gently passed me to the femme and without any hesitance sets me right next to my twin.

"A set of twins that are the exact opposite of each other to the frame. Couldn't have anything normal could you Clipse?" The mech that was holding me earlier chuckled as I snuggled up to my twin brother who shifted in his recharge so he could hold on to me. Still haven't got a good look at him yet, Im more focused on my new _Creators._ My _Sire _was a well built mech, his frame similar to Hound's with a bit of Smokescreen. He was a Irish green with crimson racing stripes along his frame. But what caught my attention was his optics. Instead of blue or red they were a golden color. I was confused by this, in the g1 universe gold or yellow was a very rare sight. _I think I'll call you Christmas! _I thought cheerily. Feeling my amusement through our bond my twin woke up from his recharge nap and chirped curiously. Our _Carrier _gave Christmas a half-hearted glare. Ignoring the little awkward moment that was going on around me I finally put my full attention on my twin. It took nearly all my self control to keep my optics from widening to the size of saucers and bursting out of my small helm.

_Awh FRAG nah! _was my first thought. Right next to me was a sparkling version of Wheeljack! Minus his face mask, Primus probably thought it would be funny if he made me a sibling of a bot who could accidentally offline me if he sneezed in his lab wrong. Feeling my shock through the bond he trilled in worry and confusion and sent curiosity and sibling love back to me. If he thought I would freak out longer than that for what he did Primus was offline wrong. I made several clicking/whirling sounds in excitement and sent more emotions though the bond. _He could possibly be the death of me when we're older, but what the slag...MY TWIN BROTHER IS WHEELJACK! Take THAT fangirls! EPIC and Fraggin SWEET!_

Looking back down at us as we had our baby conversation Clipse gazed at us with soft optics and then gently shifted us into the same arm next to each other. Cuddling as close as he could to me Jackie (Yes I called him that, he's my brother now so I can!) beeped tiredly and fell into recharge still sending his baby emotions to me through our bond. I gave a yawn like motion and offlined my optics and tried to follow him into recharge. But apparently my Insomnia that I had as a human followed me to my new life, so with my optics still closed I listened to my Creators conversation.

"Don't place all the blame on me Camouflage." Clipse teased/threatened Christmas. Whose name is apparently was Camouflage as I now learned. _I liked Christmas better. _"You couldn't decide on which frame you wanted our creations to be, so I chooses both so you wouldn't glitch from thinking too hard."

"Eclipse you wound me." Camo or Christmas as I still like to call him, spoke with mock hurt in his voice and no doubt was on his faceplates as well. Eclipse gave a gentle snort Asa he continued. "I couldn't figure out if it would be better to have little buds who became...nope not gonna say it cause you'll offline me. Or little sweetsparks that when older acts like...right, shutting up now..."

"I knew I agreed to bond with you for a good reason. You know when to shut up." Eclipse said humor laced in her voice. I inwardly snickered as I pictured what was happening in my processor. _Carrier is officially awesome_ now! "Now these little sweeties need names, I was thinking that the mech could be Wheeljack. But what about our little sweetspark?" That's right, I need a Transformer name. Wonder what I look like, need to see that soon if I want to tease my brother about his appearance later in our life cycles.

"How bout Midnight Star? She is after all midnight blue with silver details." Awww...way to spoil it for me Sire! Eh, at least he hasn't said anything about my optics and frame besides I'm a femme.

"Perfect...our little Star at Midnight...Midnight Star..." Carriers voice faded and I felt her sag on top of me. I guess she fell into recharge, unsurprising really. I mean she DID give birth to twins and conversed with her bondmate until now. Sire softly chuckled and I think he kissed her forehelm and gently picked me and Jackie up. He gave a chirp in protest and snuggled closer to me. I opened one tired optic and gave a sleepy glare at him feeling both of our annoyed emotions. We were warm and comfy slag it!

Sire saw my glare and chuckled with a smile on his lips. I then felt our creator/creation bond open for the first time and I felt both creators feelings wash over my spark and my twins. Making me feel drowsy and I gave a small yawn. Jackie saw soon back in recharge but I was still awake. As he sat down on a berth next to Carrier his engine began to gently make a purring noise lulling me even more. Cuddling even closer to my brother I drifted into recharge and for the first time since my mom died when I was human, I felt at peace...

* * *

**And that's it for this Chapter! I get the next one up very soon, I had already written most of this story out on paper so I just need to type it out. Don't forget to R&amp;R and follow and favorite.**

**WJ: Why didn't you you tell me you were posting this story?! I'm one of the main characters!**

**Me: Because Jackie you where in your lab when I came to tell you. I wasn't about to stick my head into that room willingly! My head would get blown off!**

**WJ: *grumbles***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there it's me, finally have some time to type out the next part of this story that few of you have eagarly waited for. I will warn you that the following chapters may come a bit slower, mostly because I will re watch some of the episodes from the series so I can add my OC into the story. Anyway you have a chapter to read and I have a series to reacquaint myself with so, Perceptor? Would you do the honors?**

**Perceptor: My pleasure Shimmer, Shimmer Mane does not own Transformers only the OC's that may appear throughout the story.**

* * *

After that it seems that me and Jackie grew into our adult frames overnight. And I got to see the wonder of Cybertron during the Golden Age first servo. Jackie became the crazy inventor I knew he would, even with my other worldly knowledge (yes I went there) it was always obvious what occupation he would have when older. His first invention was a case with rotating shelves. (don't ask me why, I maybe his twin but I still have no clue what goes on in his processor.) And that was also when he first needed extensive repairs and our home needed a new coat of paint so to speak

Me? I finally found what my frame looked like, like Sire said i was midnight blue with silver details. My protoform was mostly white while my lips were a slightly lighter shade of blue than my armor. My helm was almost exact copy of Carriers but blue and the wings on the sides were silvery white. While Jackie's optics were blue I inherited Sires golden optics making them stand out against my frame colors. Since I always hated being the center of attention I hid them under a blue visor so no one could tell that they were gold intead of the classic blue. I wasn't ashamed of them, I just dont like attention to myself. It was my choice, just for Jackie to wear a facemask. My frame was classic femme shape, except I had flat pedes with no heels. (Primus must have talked to my mom and found out that I hated the slaggin' things) and actually my frames basic shape was similar to that of chromia's (maybe it's a blue femme thing I don't know).

Like my brother I entered the science life. Though it was there you could defiantly tell we were twins, I could design for inventions and I could make less of the complex ones but if I tried the harder ones a new building was often required afterwards. So mostly I took the data that other scientist gave me and made designs and inventions that could help them or they wanted to see if something could work. Not just inventors, but explorers, and theariticol scientist as well. Also I did a few things to old inventions that I found in the Hall. And a few times they were purely my own idea. If it was too complex I gave the designs to Jackie, or if it had any chance of exploding or I simply couldnt trust him to not add his own changes I asked another inventor to help.

Unlike Jackie whose work often kept him at his lab, I traveled all over Cybertron. Jackie tried to come with me as often as he could but he often got lost in an idea or some other reason we were separated for long periods of time. It was painful to do, straining a twin bond across a planet. But many scientist claimed that my designs were the best on Cybertron, even compared to their own when it came to their ideas, so I was needed _everywhere _when I was called. It was on one of those solo trips did I meet my other idol from when I was a human fangirl...Skyfire...

It was on my first trip alone I met him. (He got lost an idea for an invention and lost himself in it after he refused my help. And was working non-stop to build it.) Meeting the explorer and Starscream was an interesting experience to say the least. Skyfire became like a big brother to me (no pun intended sorry) and Starscream it seems won't change much when the war starts. He's a bit of a coward often staying close to Skyfire but smart, well, smart as you would think without having common sense. And a bit of a smooth talker (despite the painfully annoying voice) but it was still weird talking to him when you know what he's going to be like in the future.

SS wasn't the only future con that I met in my travels. I met the Trine brothers along with Soundwave and Shockwave. Believe it or not Shockwave was much like a mentor to me strangely enough in my early years. But then again he wasn't creepy and evil so that helped. He was still a bit cold and calculating but both at the time and in the future he was brilliant. And I think he even enjoyed teaching me about some of the things he made along with basic engineering (when your twin wears a mask reading mechs is a must feat.) The Trine was more honorable and in a way cute. And Soundwave...well, he wasn't all evil and loyal to Megatron-who I'm not even sure was around at the time- but there will be no change. Which I'm actually greatful for, I would have freaked out otherwise.

Finally after what felt like an eternity to me the war began. And don't even think for a moment I was about to betray my twin or my friends (being Wheeljack's twin I met most of the Autobots before the war even began) so I got my Autobot brand without hesitance. While I was still a scientist I was also part of the SpecOps. Doing more covert missions while Jackie was on the frontlines when not in his lab. Jazz and I became great partners and he made me SIC of the entire SpecOps corps when he came into command of it. Hound, Bumblebee, and even Mirage also became close friends and they were fiercely protective of me. Much to my twins joy, and to my annoyance at times, I may be a femme but I was still SIC and only second best as a recon officer. I can take care of myself, though sometimes I think they forget that.

Eclipse and Camoflauge died early in the war in a battle, leaving me and Jackie alone. Their deaths hurt us greatly, more so than a human would think. Our Creator/Creation bond was shattered leaving us in physical and emotional pain. Luckily we weren't in a battle when it happened or we may have joined them in the Matrix. After they went offline Jackie became more protective of me, if I came back from a mission with so much as a scratch he would fuss over me like a mother hen and then get angry at my teammates (usually a mix of Hound,Jazz, and Bumblebee) and ask why didn't they protect me better.

If I was on the frontlines with him...lets just say I pity any con that tried to get near me. Sometimes he was more ruthless than the twins if I got hurt. Maybe it's a twin thing to have the Beserker coding in us, I dont know, but I know any other way to describe his actions if he saw my life fluid leaking from me.

Centuries of war past and Cybertron came to ruins around me. Energy/energon that the planet made naturally made dried up. So much so I would often refuse my daily cubes just to make sure Jackie and my fellow femmes got enough. (Much to Ratchets and Wheeljack's distress). As the Ark was being constucted I became conflicted, technically the Ark was suppose to have only mechs aboard once it launches while us femmes were to remain on Cybertron to continue the battle. Thought to have died out until proven wrong in season 2. But...I don't want to leave Jackie's side, he is my twin brother and being across the galaxy from each other would put massive amounts of strain not only on our bond but on our sparks as well. Plus, I had no idea how Jackie would take to the thought that I was offline or worse, a toy for some con to play with without him or my friends to protect me.

In the end my choice was made for me. Jackie returned to our room from scavenging for energy with Bee before the launch to see me in our quarters to see me on the ground near stasis lock from lack of energy. After finding I was 'starving' myself for 5 earth weeks (I think, hard to tell anymore) but giving it to my fellow femmes or other troops that needed it more than me in my perspective. He, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime agreed that it was in my best interest for me to come with them. Of course I would be the only femme on board so Optimus ordered that I always be in either the presence of Jackie or my teammates in the SpecOps. Since I was still a unbonded femme.

Strange to think about, but Cybertron felt more like home to me than Earth ever did when I was still human. Perhaps I had more happy memories there than anywhere else. It was painful to leave my sisters/friends on Cybertron while I was forced to leave, even though I knew they would be fine. It was still painful to do. As I watched my home fade from view as we flew further into space I felt a heavy servo land on my shoulder.

**:::I know you feel like your abandoning them 'Night, but this is necessary to do::: **Jackie spoke to me through the bond as we silently watched the metal planet shrink into the darkness of space till it was barely a dot on the horizon. I then looked up into his face.(the thing about the no heeled pedes made me a bit shorter than most Transformers) his fins still flashed the "happy" blue color but his optics were still filled with sadness and regret.

**:::I know Jackie, if we and the others are to survive we must move on. We can only hope another Cybertron won't happen.::: **My twin nodded sadly and we then began to walk towards the bridge and knowing what was going to happen I placed one servo on my blaster holster when the Ark was bombarded by the asteroids until it finally stopped. When we finally made it all the way up to the bridge I had my blaster all the way out ready for the battle ahead that I knew would happen.

"What in the name of Cybertron happened?" Jackie asked Ironhide as we got closer to the front of the bridge. Before he could even open his mouth to answer a flash of purple plasma followed by a explosion took place. As everyone became frantic Jackie placed himself protectively in front of me his fins and optics red in anger as he got into a combat stance. I readied myself not only the battle but also for a long, _long _nap...

*Skipping 50 million years later because the battle on the Ark is short and not a lot happened. If you really want to see the fight watch the episode on either YouTube or Netflix*

**_Systems: Online_**

**_Warning: Energy levels at 37%_**

Groaning I began to push myself up from my spot on the floor of the Ark. _That was unpleasant. _That was the first thought through my processor when I felt a pair of strong yet gentle servos grabbed my shoulders that helped me up on my pedes. As my optics on lined thinking it was my twin but I was startled when I saw it was Preceptor. Oddly enough I never saw much of him, even when I traveled Cybertron except at a distance. He had a kind smile and his optics are gentle as was his touch on my armor. This was the closest I had ever been to him. I felt my spark race up slightly and it was very hard to keep my cooling fans from activating. _You know, _I began to think as I studied him as he did me. _I always thought his voice was attractive in the show, now that I see him up close the rest of him isn't that bad looking either..._

"Are you alright Midnight Star?" He asked, his voice calming and as always had that attractive British accent. Damn! Why did he have to be so sexy sounding when he spoke. Woah! Back up! Did I even _think_ that?!...Never-mind. I shook my helm to try to get the thoughts out of my processor, then I looked back into his calming yet concerned blue optics. They were very attractive and...STOP IT!

"Yeah, everything functioning...What about...?" My question stopped when I heard another close to me. Turning around I saw Jackie getting up with the help of Ironhide. The bond then opened back up and I felt concern, joy, and relief and I sent it right back. I squealed and then glomped my twin nearly knocking us back down on the ground. "JACKIE!" My twins fins then turned pink with embarrassment as the mechs around looked at us with a smirk and a twinkle of amusement. Gently he pried me off him and as he rubbed the back of his helm he gave a nervous chuckle.

"H-Hey 'Night! I just got out of stasis, you don't need to knock me back into it." He joked and I gave a laugh.

"If you are knocked into stasis it won't be by my servo Jackie." I taunted my twin."I would bet my newest blueprints that if anybot would do that to you it would either be by Ratchet or yourself!" With that all the mechs around me laughed. Jackie pouted and his fins pink again knowing my statement may very well become accurate.

_**Warning: Energy levels down to 13%**_

"Midnight?!" Jackie jerked around back to me as I fall against Preceptor. He sensed something was wrong and ran up next to me asking a thousand questions a click (seconds). Ratchet was nowhere in sight, probably with Optimus and the others. The crash had damaged a lot of us, though Telatrran fixed enough for us to function we still had a few dings.

I felt Preceptor scan me as he handed me over to my twin. I looked up at him, optics flickering behind my visor. He studied the data for a click then assured my twin i was just low on energy, nothing more. I felt Jackie relax and relief flooded our bond, then concern. Not a lot of cubes would have survived the crash and still be stable after this long. And we haven't been on this planet long enough to find energy sources to make the cubes with. And I would go into stasis soon if I didn't get a cube in me soon. We were at a lost.

"Here, I was saving it for a special occasion, but...She needs it more than anything." We looked back at the microscope transformer to she him pull out a flavored energon cube. We just started at him with shock. Flavored cubes haven't been seen in vorns (centuries in earth years) since the war. And he was giving me probably the last one in existence just to keep me out of stasis lock.

"P-Perceptor! I-I can't accept this!" I stuttered, I felt a bit of a blush come on my faceplates. I barely knew the mech and he was doing this for me. Unknown emotions swirled around in my spark as I looked at him as he practically went from his kind and calming appearance to something similar to Ratchet when he repairs the twins after a prank. Scary.

"Look here young lady! You have nearly offlined yourself several times just to help us in whatever way you could. And if I have to give this up to repay you in at least a small way then I'll gladly do so. Now drink it before I make you!"

We all just stood there for a moment. Shocked at the sudden demeanor change in our lead scientist. He never spoke like that, he always kept his calming and kind tone with perhaps a bit of scientific fascination in his tone.

**:::Uh...Jackie? Please tell me that you are hearing this?::: **I spoke through the bond unable to find my vocal processor at the moment.

**:::I'm hearing it...just working on believing it...::: **He sounded just as dumbfounded as I felt.

Snapping out of my stupor I hesitantly took the cube from him and gingerly drank it. It was delicious, from both the taste and the honor I felt from the sacrifice that the mech had made giving it to me. Along with the classic energon taste was some Mercury to sweeten it along with a bit of rust powder to spice it.

I drank it till my energy levels reached to about 50% leaving a little over a third of the cube left. I got up onto my own pedes without feeling like falling down, I looked down at the cube then at Preceptor. He had returned to his normal appearance, but something was a bit off. I looked into his optics and saw a flicker of unknown emotion in them. I gave a small smile and handed it back to him.

"Here, keep the rest. I'll be fine for now until we find energy on this planet. You should save the rest for when we return to Cybertron and win the war." Preceptor looked at me startled then back at the cube more of the unknown emotion showed as he put the cube back into his subspace. "Oh and Jackie..." I turned to my twin who watched me like a hawk, he was still concerned and felt i should rest more. But what I'm about to do should ease his concerns some. "Race you outside!" And then I shot out of the room to get my first glimpse of Earth in a long time.

"HEY!"

* * *

**And done! Phew that was the longest one yet. Hope you liked it! I'm gonna skip a couple of episodes since it's just a continuation of this one. Sorry if you wanted to read about how Spike and Sparkplug met the bots but this is just my version of the g1 tv series all you have to do is watch the episodes to get the whole view of it.**

**Anyway don't forget to R&amp;R, and if you have any ideas what Midnight should transform into shout it out!**

**Till next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**-Till all are one-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**** fellow Transfans! I'm here with my new chapter to the Inventors Twin story. Instead of the normal little strict with it being based off a episode of the g1 series this is a explanation chapter with a bit of backstory. **

**Sideswipe: And guess who stars in this chapter? Me and Sunny!**

**Sunstreaker: DONT CALL ME THAT!**

**Sunny and Sides: *Continues to argue in the background***

**Me: *sweat drop* yeah...it will also explain how Wheeljack and Midnight Star are different than normal twins. Now on with the story...but first...boys?**

**Sides &amp; Sunny: Shimmer Mane does not own Transformers only the OC's that may appear.**

**Sunny: Hurry up with the Fraggin story so I can wax my paint job...**

* * *

Meeting Spike and Sparkplug was interesting to say the least. In some ways they were so different from when I was still human yet so similar as well. Being the only femme onboard made them even more curious about me. Not that I blame them or anything, but some of their questions have gotten...personal...thank Primus they haven't asked about _that _yet. I think Ill let Ratchet or the other medics handle that discussion.

Sparkplug mostly asks about medical stuff for femmes in certain parts of their lifecycles. Mostly because he works with both Ratchet and Jackie in medbay as much as he can. He understands that there are some things that are a little _awkward _to talk about to say the least and doesn't push me. And he's one of the few beings who aren't afraid to be around my twin, which in my optics earns him even more respect. I know my twin gets lonely when he's inventing, though he tries to hide it. I help when I can but doc bot will always try to find a way to keep me far away from his labs as possible whenever he can.

Spike will ask about _anything _that I tell him is okay to ask about with me. He reminds me of myself with his hunger for knowledge. Often he comes with me and Jackie on patrol and will ask nonstop and will respectfully listen as we explain. I would ask in return about Earth and it's technology not just to keep appearance, but also out of curiosity since in some ways the tv show was more advanced than my worlds 80s but similar as well. He answered them to the best of his abilities and I did not push since he was the same to me.

"Hey Spike! Me and Jackie are going on a cruise outside of base. Wanna join us?" I greeted our human companion as he passed us while walking with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. It wasn't an odd sight to see anymore, Spike was often either with the minibots or Hound. Though when he could he would try to spend time with me, not only to ask questions but he seemed to enjoy chatting with me. Maybe cause he sees me as practice for talking with human girls, which is should tell him I'm not the best to put an example of how femmes in general behave but eh, oh well. He'll figure it out, eventually.

Spikes eyes sparkled for a bit and he asked if it was okay with his companions. Not wanting to leave them in the dust.

"Go ahead Spike." It was Bumblebee who spoke first. "Midnight doesn't often leave base like we do, so she doesn't get much human interaction while we can hang out with you anytime."

"Plus we know you have some questions you still want to ask her. Go on, we will try not to leave you out of the action if the deceptibums tried to attack." Cliff added on. Spike brighten up even more at that and seemed to be ready to dance at that. Though Optimus wasn't very happy about it but the young human would often take place in battles. So the offer to not leave him out of the battle seemed to seal the deal on his decision.

"Alright! I accept your offer Midnight. Can I ride with you to?" He was close to having a puppy dog look on his face. I gave a laugh and knew why he wanted to ride with me more often then Jackie when we offered to take him on patrol or a cruise with us. While Jackie was a race car model. I was a Ferrari 512 BB, Le Mans Classic 2.012 with midnight blue body color with silver and white trims and white racing stripes. My Autobot symbol was on my helm when I was a robot while in car mode it was as small as a ford symbol on my hood. According to him I was the coolest car on the road when I was driving.

"Sure kid, hop in and strap in." I then Transformed and opened my car door to him. The young boy practically flew into my interior and strapped in as much as he could.I revved my engine in laughter. Then looking at my brother whose optics sparkled with amusement, he enjoyed the young ones company as much as me. Though he often tried to scare the poor kid when driving with him. "Jackie I bet a cube of high-grade that we can beat you to the highway!" I challenged good naturally. Spike then seemed to vibrate in my seat with excitement.

"Your on!" And then he was in his car mode also and without even needing a countdown we sped off out of base and across the desert with one human boy yelling in excitement.

00000000000000

"I can't believe you won again! I would claim your cheating but I _know _you don't cheat." Jackie grumbled while we cruised down the highway towards the town. Spike smiled and tried not to laugh but I knew he would soon, my twin could be such a sore loser. Not in a bad way, more like its funny to watch way.

"It's more like I know how you are when overenergized. And I don't want to feel the what humans call hangover when you come to in the morning. Plus I'm scared that since I'm the only femme on this planet _who _you'll wake up to on your berth." I teased.

Spike couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. He was doing it so hard that he nearly fell out of my seats. Tears streamed down his face and his face began to turn red. Jackie sent his annoyance and embarrassment though our bond making my frame shudder from my own laughs. After a few hours we all calmed down and drove in companionable silence.

"Hey Midnight, can I ask about you and Wheeljack?" Spike asked nervously. I knew he would ask this eventually, after all we weren't normal twins.

"It's about how I'm a femme while Jackie is a mech isn't it?" Spike nodded and looked at my interior with a somewhat ashamed look. He knew there were something's I didn't like to talk about when it came to me and my twin. He thought that this may have been such a subject. "No need to have that face kid. I understand your curiosity, in fact I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Yeah, we both know that we're not like normal twins. On Cybertron and on Earth." Jackie spoke through the comm. Spike then perked up no longer looking ashamed but edger for information.

"Truthfully, we don't know why we were created as twins. We both have full sparks so we can have separate mates and we are not both mechs or both femmes. So basically we are like normal siblings but with a twinbond and the same creation date." I explained to the young boy. He seemed to drink in the knowledge and I could almost see hi file it away in his brain.

"Heh heh, 'Night remember when we met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for the first time?" Jackie asked me.I couldn't help but give my own dark laugh.

"How could I forget that? It was not only one of the few times I got you out of your lab, but also when you tried to act like a protective brother for the first time when you saw those glitch heads" And I began to retell the story to Spike with Jackie's input as well...

*Flashback*

"I can't believe you talked me into this Jackie." I stated as we walked towards the gladiator pits in Kaon. I was here to work on some designs for the cities head scientist Shockwave on his latest idea for a never ending energy source. It wasn't the first time I was here for that. (I lost track how many times I've been here for that project and to have it fail.) But it was the first time Jackie had come with me, and he insisted that we at least see one match just so we could see what all the chatter was about.

"Come on, it'll be great! I hear that there will be a set of mech twins fighting today and I want to see what they can do in action!" Jackie hadn't begun to wear a facemask at the time but his fins still flashed with each word he said. He really was a handsome mech though his reputation made other femmes rather skittish around him.

I admit at the word twins my interest peeked. Twins of any kind were rare on Cybertron, though me and Jackie were the only ones like us I have only met another set of twins in my travels. And they were both femmes. Looking back at my brother who had this look on his face I vented in defeat.

"Fine! We'll stay for their match. BUT! Afterwards I want to go to a energon cafe. I know of this place that has some of the best flavored energon that I've been meaning to visit. And YOURE paying!" Jackie's fins flashed its happy blue color and his optics shinned with victory. "Deal!"

And with that we entered the pits just in time for the match to begin...

**Sideswipes P.O.V (Didn't expect that did ya?)**

Sunny and I entered the ring as usual. The familiar sound of the crowds nearly drowned our thoughts. But something felt...different in the crowd today, like our sparks were reacting to something in the crowd.

**:::Sunny, do you feel that?::: **I silently asked my twin through our bond and I began to scan the crowd, trying to locate where this feeling was coming from.

**:::First of all don't call me that! Second I do, but let's worry about it after we have less of a chance of having our helms ripped off while distracted.:::**

As much as I may hate it my aftheaded twin had a point. If we didn't focus on the match we may lose our sparks. Hopefully we wouldn't be too damaged in the end of it and whoever or whatever was causing our sparks to react this way would still be there afterwards. Shaking my helm briefly I ignored the slight tug on my spark and got into a battle stance next to Sunny as our opponents entered the ring.

They were at least twice the size of Sunny and me. And nowhere near as charming or sexy looking. I recognized them from the reports. Slasher and Reaper, they were not twins or even brothers. Just a couple of mechs chosen by the owner of the pits to do tag team matches. I'm not even sure those were there real names! All I know is Slasher favored a virus laced blade while Reaper was a bezerker who barely knew not to attack his companion. As the match began Reaper gave a feral roar and charged at us, Slasher only a few clicks behind.

_We are so Slagged..._was the thought that went through both our processors as the match had its brutal beginning...

After a few hours of brutal combat we finally managed to offline Slasher. But not before he caught Sunny at the end of his terrible blade. I could already feel and see the effect the virus Slasher put on his blade effect my twin. Though his rage about his paint job hid it well. Reaper had gotten even worse when his companion fell if that was possible.

I had lost an arm and my left leg was sparking dangerously. Sunny had a large slash on his chestplate and other scratches and dents along with the virus curtesy of Slasher. May he rot in the pit.

Reaper should be very offline at the moment yet he isn't thanks to the slaggin' bezerker protocols. He lost his legs and had a gaping hole in his chasis. And so much life fluid was leaking from him it should come from more than one transformer. We were about to give up when we felt the strange feeling from our spark intensify and reassurance and encouragement came to us for some reason. Using it to fuel me I got up from my spot on the ground and dragged myself up and drew my blade. Reaper was too busy beating Sunny up to notice me. Gaining what speed I could I charged at him from behind and before he even notice I managed to slice off his helm with one swift stroke.

Sunny managed to kick off Reapers helmless frame and as I retracted my blade I used my one servo to pull him up. The crowd applauded us and cheered once again at our victory, but we paid them no heed we were to busy trying to find where the thing that gave us victory came from. Sunny tapped my good shoulder and pointed into the crowd. Zeroing my optics I saw a midnight blue femme with white racing stripes next to a white mech with red and green stripes with fins on the sides of his helm. I realized the signal came from them. The femme wasn't our sparkmate, or we would've felt different looking at her and that wouldn't explain why the signal came from the mech as well. That could only mean one thing...

They were also twins...

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

With the battle over I began to ponder the strange connection I and Jackie felt towards the gladiator twins. I had read that pairs of twins though they weren't related held a type of bond with each other. Though it's never been explained but it has been confirmed when on rare occasions when sets of twins met each other. It was something to ponder about on my free time.

Jackie pulled me out of my thoughts by grabbing my servo and began to lead me through the crowd. But not towards the exit, rather towards where gladiators leave the pits. "I know I promised you a cube at the cafe you know about but we can't miss this chance to meet another set of twins. Especially how we pretty much saved their afts back there."

I was about to argue when we turned the corner and saw the twins cornered and barely online being ganged up on by a few mechs. Jackie and I stayed back and quietly listened to their 'conversation'

"Come on its a sweet deal, join our growing cause and you'll never need to work or fight in the pits again." Spoke one mech, his optics were bright red and filled with remorse. Just looking at him I could tell he didn't give two credits if they joined him and his groupies or not.

"Forget it you scrapheaps!" Snarled the yellow twin, the red one was nearly into stasis from the fight. The yellow mech could barely stand as well, and his snarl sounded strained. "I'd rather go up against thousands of pit champions than join your slaggin cause!"

"So be it!" Was all the mech said before he pulled out a blaster and aimed for the yellow mechs head.

I had seen enough. Pulling out my pistol from my subspace I sot at the mech while Jackie actually charged at one of them and tackled him to the ground. The yellow mech wasted no time and tackled the other mech pulling out his sword ready for battle.

"My, my. What do we have here? A pretty little femme who thinks she can handle a blaster." Purred the mech who I had shot. He was walking closer to me with lust filled optics. My blaster servo began to tremble with fear. Sure Skyfire had taught me how to fight but I had never done that before. I was a thinker not a fighter.

"Why don't you drop the blaster and I will show you some real fun." The mech continued to purr.

My fear seemed to have leaked through my bond with Jackie. Causing his attention to shift towards me rather than his opponent. Taking advantage of the moment said opponent slashed his left arm and pinned him to the ground before he could even move.

"Jackie!" I shouted briefly losing focus on my opponent. Taking advantage on my distraction he shoved me into the wall and pinned my servos above my helm. Still keeping one servo trapping mine he began to caress my frame. The lower the more my panic rose. I could feel Jackie's anger growing to where he may go bezerk. His optics were flashing red faster and faster. The mech pinning finally stopped his servo just at my hip joint. Looking back up into my optics he gave a frame chilling smirk and then sank his servo deep into my body, cutting through my armor and protoform.

I was unable to stop myself from releasing a small gasp of pain. And suddenly the mechs lips covered my own. I felt pure rage flood into the bond as his glossa entered my mouth without my consent. I tried to squirm away from him but his grasp only tightened making me whimper into the kiss. Finally daring myself to do so I bit my denta into his glossa, hard. And I kept doing that until he nearly ripped it off himself when he jerked his helm away. Then with the last of my strength to bring my pedes up to his lower chest area and pushed him off of me. I then landed rather hard onto the ground with my audios ringing, looking up at the mech I saw he no longer looked at me with lust. But with barely kept anger.

"You glit-" He was cut off as a sword came right through his sparkchamber dead center. My optics widened with shock when I saw it was Jackie holding his former captors sword. His optics were almost blood red and his face was in a feral snarl.

"_No one TOUCHES MY TWIN!" _And with that he yanked the sword back out of the now sparkless shell and then as it hit the ground he stabbed it again cutting straight through the ground leaving it stuck in place. My senses had returned enough to notice Jackie coming up to me. And his former captor with a dagger in a servo.

"JACKIE!" I screamed and somehow my servo found my blaster that I had dropped earlier and shot the soon to be aggressor right in the sparkchamber offlining him before he hit the ground. Remembering the golden yellow mech we turned to see him finish off his aggressor.

Jackie limped over to me, his leg got hit by a stray shot. And helped me up holding onto me and close to his chassis as if he wanted to assure himself that I was safe. The red slowly faded from his optics and the bond reopened revealing how concerned he was for me and how much he feared that mech would do something terrible to me. The yellow mech tried to approach us but Jackie gave a low growl and tightened his grip and held me closer. I also felt a wave of protectiveness though the bond. The bright colored mech held up his servos and backed up until Jackie stopped growling.

**:::Jackie calm down, it's ok. I still function. And we entered this fight to help him and his twin remember?::: **I tried to sooth my near bezerk twin sending soothing thoughts through our bond to him.

**:::Your still hurt, and after what that fragger tried to do you I'm not taking any chances.::: **I also felt hostility and concern along with his words.

"Excuse me." Came a deep velvety and slightly sexy voice came from behind us. Turning around we saw it was the golden mech from before. "I want to thank you for your help and possibly saving mine and Sides afts. Names Sunstreaker and this is Sideswipe."

"I am Midnight Star and this scrap-for-brains is my twin Wheeljack." I tried to lighten the mood. Only for my hip to start to spark making me slightly whimper in pain. Jackie tightened his grip on me and sent soothing waves through the bond. Sunstreaker eyed us carefully and then nodded as if he had some way confirmed what I was saying to himself.

"There is a medic nearby, he'll be able to fix us up in no time." He then gave a small snort as if in laughter. "Though he may give you a few dents in the helms."

Jackie looked at him with guarded optics and I could still sense the distrust in his spark towards this mech. Though that was mostly cause he was still pretty mad, though the object he is mad at is impaled in the ground on a sword sparkless.

**:::Jackie...:::** I gently poked the bond and with one servo I placed it gently on the wound on his arm. He winced at the touch and sighed in defeat. "Alright... Lead the way..."

After gathering up his twin Sunstreaker lead us to this medic he spoke of. It was later we found that it was Ratchet. And once the repairs were made and Sideswipe had onlined again we actually came to be close friends. Luckily he nor his brother flirted with me. (Thank Primus for that. I wouldn't have been able to resist them if they did, they're already sexy I couldn't handle more.) I think the thought of a fragged off Wheeljack terrified them. So they stayed at a friendly distance.

Ratchet after I had met him and confirmed everything I had heard about him had become a strange type of friend to me and Jackie. When my brother was doing something dangerous in his lab he made sure that there was no way for me to get there and possibly get hurt. And his relationship with Jackie was...interesting to say the least. He connected to my twin making him a unusual friend for the both of us. Though I oftener teased my brother for it, I found it endearing for him to have a friend like Ratchet. I only hope it's only good times ahead of us for a while.

*Flashback ends*

"...And that's about it." Jackie concluded through the comm. Spike, who had been entranced in the story snapped out of his stupo and stared at my radio in awe.

"Wow..."

Looking at my eternal clock and saw the height of the sun I gently turned around. "It's getting late Spike, we'll return to base now and then you! Young man, will go home with your dad and get a good night sleep." Spike gave a small pouting motion but did not object while Jackie laughed at my tone and stated I sounded like a mother. I revved my engine in a chuckle.

"Hey Midnight, whose Skyfire?" Spike asked me with a confused look on his face. I paused briefly and felt a bit of sadness as I thought of him. And a small pang when I thought of him being trapped in the ice somewhere in the Arctic. And the emotions I felt when he disappeared scouting an uncharted planet that I knew was this one.

"An old friend Spike...One who disappeared before the war even started. But this is another story for another time. Perhaps I will tell you tomorrow." Hearing the sadness in my voice he asked no more and we drove back in silence.

I hope I will see you again Sky, I miss my big brother...

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Lots of emotion in this one huh? Longest one yet to. Don't forget to R&amp;R and tune in next time for the next chapter. This is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Transfans! It's me with our new chapter in Inventors Twin. And instead of doing a chapter of every episode I will connect certain episodes together that work with each other. But you will see more of this in season 2. And now onwards with the story. **

**Shockwave: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: *Jumps a little and looks at him bugged eyed* Whoa! Where did you come from?**

**SW: have you forgotten what first appears in this episode? And know, as I was saying-**

**Me:*Interrupts* Yeah, yeah, I don't own transformers. Only any OC's that may appear throughout the story.**

**SW:*Looks a little bit pissed* You are very lucky that you are the author or you would be dead for interrupting me human.**

**Me:*Doesn't even looked phased* Onward with the story...**

* * *

Few days have passed since I told Spike about Skyfire. I often wonder how the story will change more in my presence and history with some of the bots already. But it doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. There have been a few skirmishes with the cons but nothing serious or something involved with the tv show episodes, but then again I don't know how much time passes in their world as the creators of the series write new episodes. Not that I mind, it's just that I'm not known for my eternal patience.

It doesn't help that since i'm the only femme here and Jackie's twin sister Prime doesn't want me anywhere near the front lines. Saying that if the cons captured me during battle...well, I'm sure you can guess if theirs only one femme in the entire planet what they'd do. So I'm often left at base with Preceptor and once and a while Jackie. Spike and Bee usually sneak after the team when they leave. I know I should try to stop them but its only still season 1. Nothing will happen to him yet.

Spending time with Preceptor is...I'm not actually sure how to describe my emotions when I talk about it. He taught me a few things on repairs to a damaged processor, I'm not as good as him nor will I be. (I am cursed with being Wheeljack's twin sister. Thank you Primus for that.) But if he ever gets to swamped with injured mechs I can lend a servo to help. And we often talk with each other as well. It makes me wish that he had more screen time in the show. He's kind, smart, funny(believe it or not) and handsome...wait, WHAT?! When did I start thinking THAT?! Never-mind, I'll blame hormones later. Wait, do transformers even have hormones to blame?...Right losing focus. I feel like I could listen to him talk for the rest of my lifecycle. Whenever he smiles at me and praises me for a good job I can feel my spark skip a beat.

On the few occasions that my twin remains on base with me we either spend our time together in his lab. (Ratchet is almost always away from base when there's a battle) Or we spend time with Preceptor and just hang out. I think Jackie is happy I have a friend to spend time with when he is away on the front lines. But he makes sure to put himself between me and Percy (I love to call him that though he hates it) whenever he can. Brothers, over protective glitch heads that you can't live without. Literally in my case.

It was on one such occasion that I finally notice we were having an episode day. (That's what I'm calling when we are doing what happened in a episode I watched.) Optimus had called for Jackie saying Bumblebee had returned from spying on the cons without Spike. Saying they were going to send the boy to Cybertron over a space bridge. I had argued with them. Saying I knew more about Shockwaves designs than my twin and how Spike was my friend to. But neither of them would hear of it, so once again I was left on base.

As I watched them leave with a concerned expression I felt a gentle servo land on my shoulder. Looking down at it then at its owner I looked at Percy who wore a warm smile and tightened his grip slightly to reassure me. "Don't worry about them Midnight. They'll be back here safe and with Spike in no time." His voice was so soothing, I felt my worry calm down a bit and I gave him a hesitant smile. I let my mind wander briefly and I found myself thinking about how handsome and how badly I felt the need to kiss...Slag, STOP IT! But he's so...FOCUS DAMNMIT! That's it! I blame the sexiness of English accents! I need to get away before I start thinking about...DAMNMIT IM THINKING IT!

"Thanks Percy, I think I'll check my records to see if Shockwave asked for my help with this idea of a space bridge. Perhaps I might find some blueprints." I spoke softly to him. He looked at me for a moment like either he wanted to say something to me or studying me to make sure I was alright. He opened his mouth to say something then he closed it without a word. Thinking he was trying to ask if he could help I spoke for him. "I'll comm you if I need help. But I'll be fine by myself Percy, I promise." Then unable to stop myself I gave him a small soft hug and walked towards my quarters. My spark doing gymnastics in its chamber.

**Preceptor's P.O.V.**

I watched Midnight leave for her quarters, her pedes not even making a sound as they hit the floor. I could still feel the hug she had given me as it replayed in my memory. My spark was having a fit at the sight of her leaving.

"Hey Preceptor! You ok there pal?" Sparkplug's voice cut through my thoughts. Giving my helm a shake I looked down to the human next to my pede. He was concerned for his son, and he and Ratchet were about to head out after the others to rescue Spike. Now he looked up at me with what I would call fatherly concern.

"Yes I am quite fine Sparkplug. My processor was just somewhere else." I assured our elder human friend. He looked at me questionably then down the hall that Midnight disappeared down. A spark of recognition came into his eyes. Then he looked at me with a knowing smile.

"More like with someone else. Why don't you just tell her? If you don't say something someone else will." The thought of her being with another bot brought up a swirl of other emotions. Jealousy,anger,and sadness. But my logical processor kept them from showing to much. "It's not that simple Sparkplug. As a twin she shares everything with Wheeljack, even though they don't have a split spark I will have to gain at least her brothers blessing before I can even think about that kind of thing. Which since we are at war right now I doubt that I will gain it." Even as I said it I felt my spark thrum with pain and sadness knowing the truth of my words.

The elder human looked at me briefly then walked towards Ratchet only to stop and say one last thing before the duo left to save his son.

"Fair enough, but it will only cause the both of you pain if it's truly meant to be. And I'm sure neither you or Wheeljack would want her in pain."

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

After going through what felt like my hundredth data pad and blueprints I set it down and sank onto my berth with a defeated vent of air. I had gone through all the designs I had made with Shockwave at least three times but I could find anything that looked like the space bridge. Slag this was a waste of time!

I found myself thinking of a certain microscope transformer. I wanted to know everything about him in so many ways. Yet he may want the same thing, and how could I tell him I was a former human from another dimension where I watched them on a tv and know what will happen in the future (kinda). If he didn't laugh or think I was crazy he would feel so betrayed. And...I didn't want to lose him.

There, I said it! Happy Primus? Cause I'm starting to wish that I could strangle you right now! I swear I could almost hear my mom laugh at me while Primus looked a mix of amused and scared.

A knock on my door brought me back to reality. Venting I placed the data pad down and as I walked over I rubbed the side of my helm. This was going to be a long life. Opening my door I saw the very bot I was thinking about. He seemed nervous but excited at the same time. I tilted my helm and quirked a metal eyebrow in a silent question, which he answered.

"Midnight, I was wondering if you would like to come to the rec. room with me for some energon." Wait...was he asking me to join him for refreshments? ALONE?!OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! That's the first step to going out on a date! If I had glitched from looking at a data pad to long, Ratchet, DON'T WAKE ME UP!

"I would love to Percy. Plus I found some blueprints while looking for that accursed space bridge that you may have of use to use." I said trying to sound pleased rather than ready to jump through the ceiling with excitement. Percy's expression brightened and as I closed the door behind me he held out his arm to me. "Shall we then?" He said charmingly, and his smile was as stunning as ever.

.GOD! I'm about to have a spark attack in happiness right now. Jackie must have felt something through the bond cause he sent curiosity back. Not wanting my twin to kill Percy just yet I said it was nothing important and closed the bond to my emotions for now so he wouldn't get distracted by my feelings while in battle. I giggled out loud and gladly accepted his arm and warped my servos around it.

"Lead the way kind bot." I said in a sweet voice and giggled again. Percy chuckled at my antics as well. I actually made him laugh! Kinda, I could start to feel my cooling fans start to speed up so I calmed down as best as I could. As we walked down the hall I continued to think about my future that I may have with Percy. I discreetly shook my helm and smiled to myself. Whatever it may hold and I may never have a true relationship with anybot due to my secrets, but I was very happy where things are going.

* * *

**And how was that? Bet a few things happened you thought were either funny or never saw coming. Well, study hall is almost over so tune in next time for the next chapter!**

**SW: And don't forget to R&amp;R, follow, and favorite humans...**

**Me: Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like Cybertron? Anyway, this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there I'm back home after life has ended for the day. So I'm sitting at home in my bed and typing up this chapter. Hope ya like it. Oh but first since I promised Shockwave I wouldn't forget...Soundwave?**

**Soundwave: Shimmer Mane:doesn't own Transformers. Only OC's that appear during the story.**

**Rumble: now on with the story before you have a tumble with Rumble.**

**Me: *Facepalms* even though he's annoying, he's right onwards!**

**Rumble: HEY!**

* * *

It was not long after that we got to meet Chip. He bonded with me, Percy, and Jackie almost as soon as we said hello. Chip loved looking at my designs and would spend hours with Percy and Jackie talking about science. And it's actually thanks to him I've been allowed outside of base more. Being in a wheel chair he can't drive himself around. After meeting us Optimus thought we could at least drive him around since he wouldn't need to drive us. With Percy unable to transform into a car and most of the other Autobots busy with the war that left one option, me.

Many of the bots objected to the fact I would often be off the Ark whenever Chip needed a ride somewhere his own wheels couldn't take him. I kindly reminded them that I was Jazz's SIC when it came to the SpecOps troops so I could handle myself. Plus whenever they called my twin into battle I was at risk then too. I may not share a split spark with him but since I have a strong twinbond with him our sparks could not beat without the other. Even more so since it's the only bond either of us have. They backed off after that but whenever I left the Arks general area I'm sure I either see a drone from Teletrran 1 or one of my fellow bots.

They are _so _overprotective. But I both love them and hate them for it.

"Star!" Chips voice rang in my audios causing me to look down and spot the wheeled boy rolling up to me with shining eyes and his voice was as cheery as ever. A smile came across my lips at my nickname he had given me. Out of all those I knew he was the only one to ever call me Star. I asked him why he liked to call me that and he just shrugged and said it suited me.

"Whatcha need Chip?" I asked my friend. Though I had already transformed into my car mode and lowered a ramp for him to get in. As he rolled in he looked very excited for some reason, I wondered if it was and episode day. Though it didn't seem like it, but I don't know how the bots started the day. The episode I saw where Chip first starred began with the cons. Once he was secured I slid my seatbelt into place to make sure he was safe once I began to drive.

"I have a friend who is working at a military base on the anti-matter formula. He wants to show me a demo and Spike and Bumblebee will be coming as well. I was wondering if you wanted to come along as well. Seeing that you may actually understand what he's saying." Chip asked a little hesitantly. As we drove to the exit of the Ark a familiar yellow Volkswagen drove up on my tail then beside me with our other human companion.

"Awwhh, I love to Chip. Think of this as a improvement on your girl asking skills." I teased him as he turned slightly pink at my words and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I revved my engine as a chuckle and with a flash of headlights me and Bee headed out of base.

00000000

_Slag it! How could I forget about this part! _I chastised myself as I dodged a blast and stepped on my gas pedal. In the air Soundwave had a helpless Chip in his grip. After the demo I had driven Chip back home and was about to leave the city when I remembered the next part of the episode. I had immediately swerved my tires screeching in protest and hit it back to Chips home. I had gotten there just in time to see that broken record player take off with my friend. I knew that I would fail to rescue him since it's in the story for him to be captured. But I was sure as slag not gonna let him be kidnapped without a fight!

"STAR LOOK OUT!" Chips cry barely made it to my audios. A blast near my tires caused me to swerve and since I was going at full speed I was flipping over and over until I transformed in mid flip causing me to land face first into the ground. With a groan I sat up only seeing that my quarry had gotten away with my best human friend.

"CHIP!" I screamed searching the sky only to find them long gone. Coolant leaked from my optics as anguish and sadness filled my very being. I knew this would happen, but it still hurt badly to see the con TIC fly off with my friend. I felt like I was betraying him on letting my friend get kidnaped. And I hate betraying my friends.

**:::'Night are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?::: **Jackie's voice came through our bond along with his concern. He must of felt my emotions, but I was a little busy hating myself at the moment to notice.

"Worthless femme! Can't even keep your own charge and friend safe from one lone con!" And I slammed a fist into the ground causing a crater to form in the ground. "I should have just stayed on Cybertron. There I would have at least been useful instead a freeloader!"

**:::MIDNIGHT?!:::**

**:::Jackie?:::**

**:::Thank Primus! Where are you and what happened?:::**

**:::Jackie it's Chip...I...Soundwave took him. I...I couldn't stop him.:::**

**:::Hey...it's okay, we'll save him.:::**

**:::You mean _you _will save him! I'll be stuck at base and being worthless! Some Autobot I am! Can't even protect my one human friend that understood me! If I can't do that then how can I protect any other sentient being from his fate...:::**

**:::DON'T YOU DARE FEMME! You are far from worthless! WE will save Chip, as a team! So don't get all sappy on me now.:::**

**:::I...Okay, thanks Jackie. I needed to hear that.:::**

**:::*Chuckles* Just get back here so we can get to work. I rather not offline because you did something scrap headed.:::**

**:::I could say the same of you every time you enter your lab.:::**

**:::HEY!:::**

00000000

By the time i made it back to the Ark the first battle with Anti-mattered powered cons had taken place. Jackie had blocked our bond to hide his pain, but believe me after I saw him I promised that once he was fully functional again I would offline him myself for letting himself get so damaged. Ratchet was just as bad, though Percy was trying to fix him the best he could. But he was a scientist not a medic.

"Here Percy, let me help you..." I gently put my servo on top of his and pulled the tool from his grasp. Having him so close to him put my spark into a frenzy but this was not the time for such emotions. Sparkplug looked up from his spot by the medic and had this strange look on his face. Then returned to his work.

"Do you know some things about repairing transformers?" He asked. I could tell he was tired, and by the look of the _mostly _repaired bots that he has been working non stop since the battle.

"You do remember who my twin is right? I _had _to know at least a few things about repairs." I reported trying to lighten the mood.

"I heard that..." Jackie reported weakly from a medical berth. A few chuckles around the room seemed to ease the tension in the air.

After a while together Percy and I managed to repair doc bot enough for him to function enough to help repairs. I told Optimus about Chip and how we went to see a demo about the Anti-matter formula. He assured me that he would save Chip and destroy the anti-matter formula so the cons could no longer use it against us. I demanded that I be apart of the mission, not only because I'm the least damaged of us but also Chip was my closest friend. For a human anyway. After much thought he agreed and as he and the most able of us battled the super charged cons me and Bee went into the base where the captives and Chip.

The battle was long and painful. But, in the end we prevailed as always did. Now I sit on a rock next to the Ark with Chip on my shoulder. (Heh heh, sorry couldn't help it.) I couldn't look him in the eye right now. I had let him get kidnapped, and all this happened because of me. It no longer was a cool tv show to watch, it was my life now. And it was war that I lived in now.

"Star? Are you ok? You've been quite since the rescue." Chip asked me. He gently reached over from his spot on me to touch the side of my face. His eyes widened as he retracted his hand and saw it glistening with coolant.

"I'm so so sorry Chip." I whimpered finally letting my emotions out. "I couldn't protect you, or even saved you from Soundwave. I'm a poor excuse for an Autobot."

"Midnight Star!" Chip said sharply making me turn my helm to look at him. He never called me by my full name. It was startling to hear my friend say it. Especially in that tone of voice. "You are far from useless! You couldn't know that the professor would send me the formula or that Soundwave would follow it to my home. Plus you did save me, it just took you awhile for you to do."

I felt a servo cup the side of my face. I turned sharply to see Percy next to me with a kind smile on his lips. With one digit he wiped away some of the coolant on my face. Unknowingly I was leaning into his touch. For some reason it just felt right to have him this close to me and being in contact with him.

"He's right Midnight." (Heh heh, rhymed unintentionally this time. And I swear it was unintentional!) Percy spoke calmly his voice rolling over me. Making my spark seemed to slow and my emotions calmed. "You helped me repair Ratchet and the others for the very battle that we used to rescue Chip and destroy the anti-matter cubes and formula. And when the tension in medbay was so thick that you could cut it with a sword you eased it with your presence and personality. You are far from useless."

Hearing that from my closest online friends besides my twin warmed my spark and coolant leaked from my optics again. This time in joy, "Thanks guys, I needed to hear that." And I leaned on Percy my helm resting on his shoulder. Chip had managed to get himself down from me. (Don't ask me how, it makes no sense when you think about it.) leaving me and him alone with the sun setting over the horizon...

* * *

**And done! Hah! Bet some of you hate me right now for cutting off at this part. But I'm gonna be a little evil till the major event later in the series so such it up!** **Well I'll be back later don't forget to do things like R&amp;R and other stuff. This is Shimmer Mane signing off.  
**

**-Till all are one-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there Transfans Shimmer Mane here with the latest chapter of Inventors Twin. Second Chapter today! Well I finished one today and started this one today. Don't know if I'll post them both in the same day. But oh well.**

**Optimus: Shimmer does not own Transformers, only the OC's that may appear during the story.**

**Me:*Gapes with huge eyes* Whoa, Optimus Prime did my disclaimer for me... That is AWESOME!**

**Optimus:*Chuckles* Consider it repayment for doing my paper work for me.**

**Me: Awh it's nothing big guy, I like writing. But I won't do them all the time, some of the words that I need to put in the report I either can't spell or know what they mean.**

**Optimus: Of course young one, shall we continue with the story?...**

* * *

The next few days were quite and there hasn't been an episode day in a while. And I was enjoying that fact. I spent a lot more time with Chip and Percy, strangely enough Jackie doesn't seem to mind me being around the microscope transformer. And the other bots have loosened their protective streak. More and more humans now knew of my existence much to my joy. Meaning I didn't have to explain that yes I'm an Autobot and no I won't be out during the battles much and why. I knew it before and I'll say it again, my former race is annoying a lot of the times.

Until an episode day caught me off guard.

Chip and I were touring around a weapons factory when the cons came in Blasters charged. As the humans flee and Chip contacted base I did my best to fight some of them. I may not have been in battle much lately but with Ironhide's help along with Jazz we made sure my skills never rusted. I was doing pretty good, until Megatron showed up.

I am so Fragged...

**Perceptor's P.O.V. (Yeah got name right! I forgot the auto correct was on so sorry for the misspelled name Percy! FORGIVE ME!)**

It's been to long since the others went to Midnight's aid. Wheeljack said she closed the bond a moment ago making me feel a sense of dread in my spark. She would only do that if she went into a battle. Though capable she may be I fear the thoughts of her being captured by the Decepticons if she is defeated.

I heard the familiar sound of car engines entering the base. Along with urgent cries for Ratchet,myself,and Wheeljack. Racing to their location all three of us froze in horror at the sight before us.

On one berth was Optimus Prime. His damages were severe and so numerous I wouldn't dare count them. His paint was chipped and scratched in several places that a wound wasn't. To see our leader was both amazing and horrifying at the same time.

But what chilled my spark more than that was the bot in the berth next to his.

It was Midnight, but she was so damaged it was hard to tell that it was her. The visor she had always worn since before I met her was broken showing her offline optics with electrical burns running along her chassis mixed with blaster burns and injuries. Her one servo was badly mangled and leaked life fluid everywhere and the wing shaped sensors on the side of her helm had been completely ripped off.

"By the Matrix...Wheeljack take Perceptor and work on Optimus! And don't even think of arguing with me! I'm the only actually _trained _medic here." Ratchet snapped us out of the daze his protocols kicking in. He pulled his tools out of subspace and began repairing her faster than I thought he could move leaving us no real choice in the matter but to do as ordered. But that didn't stop us from occasionally looking up from our work to see the progress on the other berth.

After what felt like an eternity we finally got Prime mostly completed. Except for one small and annoying detail but important. If Prime is to survive we need a part that we hadn't brought with us from Cybertron and if he were to survived we needed that part.

"Midnight? What are you doing online? Get back onto that berth now femme! You are in no condition to be moving around like this!" Ratchets angry and concerned voice hit me as we began to repaint Prime.

After we turned around we saw Midnight back on her pedes sluggishly and almost jerkily moving away from us. Ratchet tried to grasp her but she shied away a gave a whimper. That's when I knew something was very wrong, Midnight saw the ambulance bot as a Sire figure. She wouldn't shy away from him while in her right mind.

"'Night?" Wheeljack asked cautiously and took a step forward towards her.

The reaction was shocking to say the least. Midnight gave a screech and moved as fast as she could away from him. As if he was Unicron himself with Megatron at his side. She managed to get behind me and tired to hide. Her frame was quaking and unnaturally hot. Turning to her in shock I did a quick scan of her. She clung to me as if I was her Carrier and she was asking for protection from something terrifying. Judging by the scan and her reactions from earlier I concluded she had a virus in her systems. I don't know for how long but it was affecting her logic core and her optics. She now saw everything around her in a different and terrifying way.

But why didn't she see me as a threat? Had enough of her sense remained to recognize a few bots? If so why didn't she hide behind Wheeljack? Not that I mind, this certainly made it easier to scan her and find the problem. But still, why?

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Asked a very confused Wheeljack. No doubt feeling pained and confused by his twins reaction since as far as I know the bond was still blocked. Giving him and Ratchet the quick version he told me that they had encountered a virus like this before. Not it exactly but enough that we may be able to create an anti-virus for it.

Only problem, all the data was in his lab on Cybertron.

It took a lot of coaxing and a bit of trickery we managed to sedate her and gently put her back on the berth. We updated the rest of the team they went frantic. Finally Chip,Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Ironhide, Bluestreak snuck onto the Decepticon space bridge to Cybertron to get what we need from Wheeljack's lab.

While he and the others watched and listened via Telatrran 1 I stayed in the medbay watching over both Prime and Midnight in case their conditions got worse. Prime was in monitored spark support while I sat by Midnight the entire time.

Her visor couldn't be saved so it had been removed. Other than that the rest of her body had been repaired even her sensor wings had been easily repaired though they weren't as good as before. Her frame was still very hot and she twitched and whimpered in her stasis. I felt a little helpless and my spark ached to see her like this. Primus knows what pain shes going through and all I could do was sit here and wait for the others to return.

"Don't worry Midnight." I began to murmur quietly to her. I hesitantly lifted a servo and stroked the side of her warm face. She actually began to purr softly with a bit of pain laced in it. And she leaned into my touch, I stopped briefly shocked at this event. But my spark seemed to demand me to continue and I heeded its wishes. And it seemed to sigh in content as I touched her face once again. And a small smile crossed my lips. "We'll get you back on your pedes in no time."

About a few minutes later Wheeljack burst into medbay along with the team who went to Cybertron. Carrying a data pad and a part.

They had returned successful.

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

After the battle it got all foggy in my memory banks. I remember blocking my twinbond with Jackie because after a small word with Primus (Nothing big just like a little update to him cause after all he can't watch me 24/7. And listing any concerns I have.)when I passed out in the battle, he had a virus enter my systems and destroyed all the files that had record of being a reborn human from another dimension. (Really Primus? Couldn't do it before I came here or even in a less painful way?...I hate you at times. I really do...) Even the the physical memories in my data banks were now gone. I have no idea how he did that, because I still vaguely remember my past life, though not as clearly now. Anyway, while I was under the affects of the virus I could still feel the outside world yet I could not speak, hear anything.

I felt an intense burning sensation all throughout my frame. Along with cool metallic servos on my face. It seemed to calm my frantic spark greatly and even made me want to purr at its touch. Earlier I felt my visor be removed along with the other repairs but I payed no mind to that. It was the presence of the one who was stroking my face that caught my attention. I somehow knew it was Percy, don't ask how but I just knew. Perhaps some of the fanfic's I read were true. That every transformer has a match for them somewhere in the cosmos. Even reborn humans made transformer.

Suddenly more and more of my senses returned to me and I slowly on lined my systems. I also opened my side of the bond and felt my twins sudden rush of emotions flood over my spark. He also tried to talk through the bond as well, but he was too emotional to really do it at the moment. It only came out as static or a bunch of babble.

"Jackie, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't understand you when your all emotional through the bond?" I spoke with my real voice. I onlined my optics for the first time in a while without a visor covering them. As they adjusted to the lights I saw my twin, Ratchet, Chip, Percy and all the others that I knew went to Cybertron. I slowly sat up trying not to strain my systems when I was suddenly glomped by my twin for the first time since we were younglings. I felt his frame slightly shaking and felt worry,relief,and love flood our bond like it has never done before.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again. When I felt the bond close I thought I may lose you like we lost Sire and Carrier." He gripped me a little tighter then let go allowing the others talk to me and recapped what happened while I was out of it.

Ratchet finally put his pede down and shooed out all the healthy beings in the room. As I laid down on my berth I turned my helm to see a recovering Optimus next to me. His optics twinkled with relief and concern.

"Come here often?" I joked, trying to keep my voice from sounding to hoarse. Optimus relaxed hearing I was still myself and gave a chuckle.

"Indeed, though some may say a little to often." I gave my own laugh and the tension in the room eased between us. We were just two patients sharing a room together. Not a Prime or a SIC to a unit. We were just ourselves at the moment, nothing more or less.

"Recharge, NOW!" Came doc's stern voice. Optimus laughed and acknowledged and laid down to fall back into recharge. I gave a small mock salute then followed Optimus into recharge.

Even with all the emotional drama today, this episode day wasn't so bad...

* * *

**There we go. All done, and in the same day too! Yay! Well, you should know what to do now so,don't forget it. Till next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off. But first...Prime?**

**Optimus: Till all are one~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry but as much as I enjoy writing life can be glitch. But hey! I'm here which I know some of you are very happy for this next chapter. I was arguing with myself whose P.O.V. It should be in when they reach the Artic. Since Midnight and Jackie will stay at base since Wheeljack doesn't show up in this episode. I was fighting wether it be Skyfire's or Spike's. But I finally made my choice which you will see later in the chapter. But first Sky, want to do the disclaimer for _your _chapter?**

**Skyfire: It would be my pleasure Shimmer. Shimmer Mane doesn't own transformers, only the OC's that appear throughout the story. How's that?**

**Me: Perfect Sky! Now, onwards with the story! Oh! And I don't own the song that may appear in this chapter as well...**

* * *

The next few days afterwards I was basically fawned over by everyone. It was like I was a energon flower that need to be protected and cared for with every vent. It annoyed the scrap outta me, I swear I could hear both my mom and Primus laugh at my misery. I mean at first it was kinda nice when I was still recovering from that slaggin virus. (Thank you again for that Primus *sarcasm*) But for Primus sake I was fully recovered now! I am just a click away from going all Megatron on their afts if they didn't stop!

In my final days of recovery I noticed the temperature drop slowly and it quickened progressively. Causing me to realize that another episode day was coming up fast. Meaning for this episode I would need to practice my acting skills.

One day I was chatting with Spike when I saw snow begin to fall from the sky, after pointing it out to Spike and asking what it was to keep from showing I knew more about Earth than I should he pretty much dragged me outside to watch the snow fall. I gave a small laugh and smiled as I watched him act like a small child as he raced around in the slowly rising snow.

"This planet is full of wonder. Skyfire would have loved this place and if we let him spent an entire human life cycle studying the difference between two blades of grass." I spoke and a sad smile crossed my lips and coolant pricked the sides of my optics. Spike came up to where I was sitting on a rock near the entrance and climbed up into my lab and looked up at me.

"How much of a brother was he like to you Midnight?" He asked me. His head tilted slightly with the question. I smiled and looked up at the sky while flickering my optics to keep the coolant from falling.

"Besides Jackie he basically was my brother in my optics. Ever since I got to know him at a memorial for one of his fellow explorers and her twin sister we have looked out for each other. When he had time off he would spend it with me and Jackie, even occasionally helping us with experiments though it wasn't his field so to speak." I gave a small smile as the memories flickered across my processor in front of my optics. And then coolant began to drip from my optics. "Then one day he and Screamer went to scout an uncharted part of space and...and he never came back...I asked Screamer what happened but he refused to either see me or talk to me. The next time I saw him he was the SIC of the Decpticon army. Sky always warned me that something like that may happen to him. After all we met each other at a memorial for twin explorers who offlined being to close to a black hole. But I never..."

I couldn't continue after that. I actually knew that it would happen one day but never when. And the thought of him trapped in the ice up north on this planet made me feel sick in the tanks. Suddenly I felt something slightly warm and soft gripping my chassis. Looking down I saw it was Spike hugging my chest the best he could. His normally cheery sparkling eyes were filled with tears and he had a small frown on his face.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked you..." He whispered into my armor. I barely heard him but I did none the less. Giving a small smile I picked him up and gently placed him in the palm of my other servo. Bringing him up to my optic level I looked at him and spoke calmly.

"It's okay kiddo. I've sorta made peace with what has happened. And somehow I get the feeling his spark is still out there. Watching over me with his kind blue optics." Seeing him slightly begin to shiver and his lips become pale I chuckle and as I got up walked back inside with Spike still in my grasp.

"Now let's get you inside kiddo. You look like you could use some of that 'hot chocolate' stuff you told me about before your hair breaks like icicles on a roof"

000000000

And I was right. It was barely a day after that Optimus and a team would head up to the North pole to stop the cons from draining the Earths heat nerdy from the core. I didn't even bother arguing my case to come along. I mean, I would have but as soon as I opened my mouth Ratchet gave me a glare that would have had Unicron terrified. So I shut up and stayed behind (as usual) thinking on ways I should react when I 'found' out what happened to Skyfire...

**Skyfire's P.O.V.**

After so many years in ice I wonder about many things. Starscream has told me that Autobots were enemies to be destroyed yet, I am reluctant to do so. I'm a explorer and scientist not a bot who enjoys to offline any kind of life. That includes these two Earthlings I now have in my servo as I walked back towards the cave were Megatron and Starscream where at. They had told me that the Autobots were the good guys in this war and how I was on the bad. But Starscream would not lie to me would he? We were friends and partners for a long time. The only one I trusted more was Midnight and she was still on Cybertron.

As I continued to walk I studied the two life forms in my servo. The one with the slightly larger frame was obviously the elder of the two and judging by the resemblance between him and the younger he was the younger's sire. He looked more mad that anything else, though I still do not know why exactly. The younger looked at me with a. Strange look in his optics. Like he may know me from somewhere but i do not know how he would. I was in the ice for longer than he had been in existance. And I knew Starscream well enough that he would never speak to anyone or anything that wasn't a transformer.

"Skyfire?" The youngest asked in a hesitant small voice. I completely stopped and looked at him and his sire straight in the optic while my own were wide with surprise. I had not told them my name yet, and yet the younger one knew it! How was that possible? His sire looked at him, just as confused and surprised as I was.

"How do you know my name?"

"Midnight did. She told me all about you, she thinks your dead though. How are still alive?" He responded. Hearing the name almost made me glitch right then and there. Midnight was suppose to be on Cybertron safe and away from the Autobots. Last time I had seen her, she was still without a mate and no one courting her. It was dangerous for a femme to be on a planet like that when she may be the only femme on it. I don't even want to think about what a bot may do to her if she is without anyone to protect her.

"Midnight Star is here?" I hesitantly asked slightly scared of the answer. Even if she was somewhere safe I can't help but feel a bit of regret at what I must have put her through when I went missing. And who knows what has happened since then. I may not be related to her by energon but I saw her as a sister in every way.

The younger Earthling looked excited when I said the name while his sire looked shocked and a bit concerned. Though again I do not know why.

"Yeah, she's back at the Autobot base with Wheeljack. She would talk about you as often as she could while trying not to cry. She misses you, a lot." He looked at me sadly. Though i did not hear him say anything after the words Autobot base. My spark went into a panic at the though of what they may do to her. Sure her twin may keep her safe for a while but he may not always be able to protect her.

Having this new sense of urgency I did not talk anymore but began to once again walk towards the cave. This time I was almost running. I had to tell Starscream and Megatron about this! I would also ask that when a rescue happened that I'd be on it. Maybe not as the leader but maybe just a part of it. Though they were my new companions I do not trust any but Starscream and maybe his trine mates.

_Hang on Midnight, I will come to get you..._

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

After the rescue of Spike and Sparkplug the Autobots soon learned about the shuttle bots friendship with their resident femme and agreed that if there was a way, they would convince him that the cons had lied to him and tried to get him on their side. For they knew it would shatter Midnight's spark if she had to raise a blaster to any kind of friend of hers.

Though it wasn't needed in the end. When about half the team had been captured during the rescue of the humans Skyfire and Starscream had been ordered to execute them. Instead of raising a blaster to them he refused saying they had done no wrong. Causing his former friend to shoot and badly damage him.

When time for the final battle came Skyfire chose to bare the Autobot symbol rather than the Decpticon symbol. After taking on Megatron and his former friend Skyfire sacrificed himself to destroy any possible ways for the cons to steal heat energy from the core of the planet. Causing him once again to be trapped in the ice. While the Autobots, unable to get him out grieved for their new friends sacrifice also dreaded to tell a certain femme about what had occurred here today...

**Wheeljack's P.O.V.**

Its been three weeks since the Arctic mission. And all I have felt from my twin was sadness,anger,and...brokenness. She had been happy when they first told her Skyfire was online but as the story progressed that happiness soon died out. By the end she had cut off the bond and locked herself in her quarters. Optimus ordered everyone to stay back saying she just needed time and space.

But I knew my twin better than anyone, even better than herself. She did not need to be alone, her opening the bond back up proved as much. Her spark felt so broken when it brushed against my own through the bond. If she stayed alone she would find some way to blame herself and hate herself for the rest of her life cycle. Orders be dammed to the pit, I was not about to let that happen to my twin and only family I had left in the universe.

After the end of the third week as I left my lab I grappled two energon cubes and went to my twins quarters. Overriding the lock it slid open revealing a spark wrenching site.

She was sitting at her desk working on a old blueprint data pad of some kind. Her paint was dull and chipped and her once beautiful golden optics were almost a sickly yellow color from crying and lack of recharge. I would guess she hasn't recharged since she heard about Skyfire. THREE WEEKS ago. Hearing her door open she looked up briefly with hard yet tired optics. Then looked back down without so much as a second glance.

"What do you want Wheeljack?" She asked cold and emotionlessly. It wasn't just her tone that startled me, she had said my full name. She has NEVER done that. She has always called me Jackie unless it was an introduction. This told me even more that she really needed to have someone to cry on.

Fortunately, as a brother and twin it was my job to be that since creation.

Shaking out of my stupor I set one of the cubes in front of her while I took my mask off and drank the other. At first she did nothing but stare at it with a sour expression and then continued to type away on her data pad. As I finished my cube I frowned and narrowed my optics at her and spoke in a cold voice. "Drink." Normally I would just asked her to do so but in the state she was in I'm pretty sure she would only do something if she was ordered to do so.

She looked up at me with another hard expression then grabbed the cube and drank it in one gulp then threw the empty container at me and went back to work. I barely had time to catch it before it hit me in the face. My mask then clicked back into place and I studied my twin once again. She looked better, but she desperately needed to recharge.

I tapped the side of her desk causing her to look up at me with a hard look and I felt anger and annoyance through the bond. She wanted me to leave, well to slaggin' bad. I wasn't about to leave her in this state no matter how she may act or do to me.

"Recharge too." I tried to command like I was Prime or Ratchet knowing that no matter what mood she was in she would always follow their commands. I would have called either of them for help but this was something I needed to do alone. My twin,my job.

She just huffed at me and spun her seat around so her back was to me and once again worked on her data pad. And for the first time in vorns (earth centuries) I felt anger towards my twin. My fins no doubt flashed red with anger as my optics narrowed to where they were barely open and I stomped over to her and snatched it out of her servos.

"WHEELJACK! GIVE ME THAT THIS SLAGGIN' INSTANT!" She screamed at me and got up out of her seat and tried to tackle me to the ground. Thankfully my time on the Front lines made it easier for me to avoid her when she was in a pure rage like this. As I dodged her tackle attempts inside I was having a very hard time making sure that the anger I felt through the bond wouldn't cause me to do the same as her.

"Not until we talk about what's causing you to act like this and you have a decent recharge." I spoke my voice cold and filled with a bit of anger. Midnight had finally stopped trying to tackle me but her armor was bristled and her optics were almost orange with anger. For a moment I almost felt scared of my twin but I held my ground.

"WHATS CAUSING ME TO ACT LIKE THIS!? WHAT DO YOU SLAGGIN' THINK?! MY CLOSEST AND OLDEST FRIEND BESIDES YOU, WHO I THOUGHT BY THE WAY WAS OFFLINE FOR VORNS TURNS UP ONLINE ONLY FOR HIM TO TRAP HIMSELF IN AN ICY TOMB FOR PRIMUS KNOWS HOW LONG BEFORE I CAN EVEN SEE HIM AGAIN! NOT ONLY THAT BUT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! BECAUSE WHO THE FRAG KNOWS WHEN ONE OF YOU DOES THAT OR ALL OF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHILE ALL I DO IS SIT HERE AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO BUT FRAGGIN' WORRY!" Finally after her long yelling rant she sinks to the floor with her helm in her servos and I could hear her starting to sob until it becomes full out brawling like she was a sparkling again.

I was completely stunned at first till it hit me, this wasn't just about Skyfire. It was about how she is always felt out of the battles. We were more protective of her than Spike and he was MUCH more frail than her. She would watch us leave for a battle in the war never knowing if one of us might not make it back or even if any of us will. Pit, she even has to worry about her own survival whenever I got out with them since no matter what, twins lives are tied together till death. She had tried so hard on Cybertron to go up the ranks, she made it to SIC of SpecOps even! But here we are leavening her at base as if she was a sparkling, and making her feel useless every time one of us comes back injured while she stays safe.

After that finally hit me I gently sank down to the floor next to me still brawling twin and pulled her close to my chassis. I could feel every sob shake her frame till it felt like I'm the only thing keeping her in one piece. I placed my helm on top of hers and sent soothing emotions through the bond towards her broken spark. While with the other servo I gently rubbed her back.

Midnight clung to me as if in fear that I may leave her like this alone. It would take Unicron leading the Pit's own dammed army to have me even _think _of leaving her like this. Remembering something I found myself humming a song Carrier use to sing to us when we were upset. Hearing her begin to quiet down and her spark calm a bit I suddenly found myself beginning to sing said song.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

As I finished I looked down at my twin to see that she has finally fallen into recharge. After putting her data pad in my sub space I gently lifted her up. As I was about to place her on her berth her grip on me tightened and she snuggled closer to me. Startled at first I just stood there till I gave a small smile behind my mask.

After checking to make sure no one was in the hall I carried my twin out of her room and walked into my own. Fortunately there were still two berths here from when we still shared the room before Prime thought it was a good idea for Midnight to have her own since she was the only femme aboard. How I managed to push the two berths together while holding my recharging sister I'll never know. But I did, I then commanded the lights to turn off as I laid us down on the berths.

Turning my helm towards my recharging twin I felt her spark to slowly mend itself and I saw a smile on her lips for the first time in 3 weeks. Snuggling close to her like when we were younglings I sent my love and care for her through the bond along with my concern for her safety and the protectiveness I felt for her. As I fell into recharge I felt her send almost the exact same thing to me.

I vented in relief as I let the recharge take me. I knew she would be alright when she woke up. How'd I know that?

Because she is my twin sister Midnight Star.

* * *

**There we go! Wow, what'd you think of that guys? Little emotional wasn't it? Sorry it took so long to post and it may not be as good as I originally typed it but my table thought it would be funny and be a glitch. So when I was almost done the first time it refreshed and took me back to having only 200 words. And this was a chapter I DIDN'T have a written copy of! So yeah...well, you guys know what to do. And don't forget next episode will star the you know what's! And if you don't shame on you. Anyway this is Shimmer Mane signing off. Till next time folks!**

**-Till all are one- **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Transfans I'm back! With this episode stars our favorite Transformers no matter what generation you are born into. The Dinobots! Who are so loved that they are not only in the newer video games but will appear in the new Bayverse movie! And it all started with this episode in the g1 series. So let us begin, but first.**

**Grimlock: Me Grimlock say Shimmer no own Transformers. Shimmer only own OC's that appear in story!**

**Me: Very good Grimlock! *Pets his snout***

**Grimlock: *Purrs briefly then snaps his face away and huffs trying to act tough* Me Grimlock say on with the story!**

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since last episode day. Optimus apparently overheard my little outburst and allowed me out of the base with them and even in a few battles. Though he made sure that either I'm by my fellow SpecOps troops or my twin in battle. And I have no objections to this, all I have ever wanted was to be by their side in combat rather than sit on my aft all day.

Sadly this caused me to see less and less Percy, and though I hate to admit it out loud but it pained me to not spend a lot of time with him like I use to. I enjoyed it when we were at base together and had a bit of bonding. Ok, I admit that I love him. Not as a friend or as a brother figure, as...something else.

I try to talk to Percy when I'm still at base but often Jackie is constantly at my side. Apparently I terrified him with my little 'stunt' after Skyfire so he was almost always at my side so I could never speak to the microformer alone like I wish I could. Though strangly enough I do not remember much of it. The last thing I remember doing was rushing to my private quarters to mentally calm myself down since I didn't have to act anymore. Well, whatever happened Jackie refuses to tell me. And I think that is annoying as slag! What did I do? Damnmit?! No matter what I say or do in person or through the bond he refuses to tell me.

It was not very long after that the bots found out about dinosaurs and Optimus gave the approval to build the dinobots. And guess what? I get to design them for the others to build! This is Fraggin' EPIC! Of course I just use the designs I see in the tv show and now that I know all about how to build a mech I made an exact replica design for Grimlock,Sludge,and Slag in no time. Then with my twin,Ratchet,and Percy we began to build the very team that everyone that is a Transfan loves.

But not before I finally got my alone time with Percy that I have craved.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Just before the dinobots were finished the cons made one more attempt on a factory that called for Autobot help. Midnight had been asked to join them since Wheeljack was going along with Ratchet but she refused, saying she would rather finish the dinobots as soon as possible. So the Autobots left for battle leaving Midnight and Perceptor alone to work on the dinobots.

"Are you sure we should keep the dinobots at such a low processor power? From what I can tell about dinosaurs were very violent and would fight often. If the dinobots have the same processing power as they did won't they be just as violent?" Midnight asked as she and Perceptor worked on Sludge. She was going over her designs and compared them to the images on what real dinosaurs were supposedly like. Perceptor looked up from the dinobots helm and looked down towards the femme Autobot.

"Perhaps we shall make them able to recognize friend and foe easier with some more programming but for know, let's just keep their processors at a minimum." He continued to watch her after she nodded and began to code programs into her data pad to test before they put it into the new bots processors. Her beautiful golden optics flicked back and forth on the screen as she worked. At first it was different to see her without her blue visor on but her optics were so enchanting. It only seemed to make his spark yearn for her more than it ever did before.

It seemed that whenever he thought about her Perceptor could almost feel his spark reach out to her. Her midnight blue armor seemed to glimmer like the night sky while the white and silver details and stripes seemed to stand out like spots on a canvas. Making her unusual colored optics stand out more. Her laugh,smile,personality,and her intelligence just seem to pull at every bit of his spark. He wanted nothing more than to make her HIS femme. Though luckily for both of them he could handle his basic programming better than other mechs.

"Percy? Are you okay up there?" Midnight's voice cut through his thoughts. Realizing that he was stareing he snapped his helm around to hide the faint blue of a blush coming to his face. "Uh...Yes I'm fine Midnight, no need to worry. Just lost in thought for a moment." He managed not to stutter as he pushed his thoughts back to his work and basically dove into the newly constructed bots helm to work on its processor.

After a few hours of companionable silence Midnight came up next to him with her data pad in her servo with the finished programs. She was trying very hard to keep her spark from going into overdrive at the very thought of him this close to her. Though she could not stop her cooling fans from going a bit faster though Perceptor either did not hear it or just did a count for the fact he may be the cause of them speeding up.

"Here Percy. I finished the new friend or foe programming along with adding minor details to it not to harm anybot that's unarmed." She said calmly though at the sight of him smiling at her made her knee-bolts weak. His smile grew as he read the codes she had just written out. They were perfectly written out and seemed to have had extra care be put into them.

"These codes are excellent Midnight. I'll put them into the systems right away, and at the rate we are going with your twins help we should finish them by the end of the week." Perceptor praised her causing her to duck her helm and blush.

She was just about to walk back down to ground level when her ankle **(not sure what the Transformer term is sorry.)**gave out.(a little thing that followed her into her new life from being human.) Giving a small yelp in pain and was about to crash to the ground when a gentle yet strong arm wrapped around her waist and another grabbed her upper arm catching her before she fell and dented her frame. Onlining her optics she saw that Perceptor was leaning down holding her with a concerned look on his face.

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

Right now I don't know wether I should curse my ankle or thank it to Primus. I was right now being HELD by Percy in a very romantic looking and feeling type of way. My spark rate increased and my cooling fans blew a bit louder. And I could almost feel the energon rush to my face with a blush.

"Are you alright Midnight?" **(Heh, unintentional rhyme again. How do I do that?) **Percy asked me hearing my fans no doubt and seeing as in how I nearly fell to the ground for an unknown reason.

I was about to respond when both of us seemed to freeze and stare into each others optics. My golden yellow meeting his crystal blue. I don't know how long we stayed that way till our lips met.

We had gotten back up to standing positions but I was paying no attention to that. I was focused entirely on the kiss. It saw so tender and warm. My processor began to fritz and my optics drooped till they were completly offlined. I then began to inexperiantsly kiss him back. It was full of hesitant and a bit nervous but my spark fluttered with unknown emotions causing me to follow my spark. Getting a bit bolder I felt his glossa trail along my lips. My cooling fans hissed louder but shyly I opened my mouth for him allowing access to my mouth. He seemed to memorize every part of my mouth as he began to caress my glossa. Venting loudly I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and let the kiss deepen.

Finally after what felt like a vorn he pulled away from me with an unknown emotion filled in his optics. We said nothing, there was no need to really. We returned to work on Sludge though I was at his side the whole time and when he needed only one servo to work the other would land on my hip.

Jackie is going to have a spark attack to say the least...

00000000

And I was right. Jackie was furious for a breen (minute) or two but afterwards he seemed to approve my choice, or rather my sparks choice. (He's probably more thankful for the fact that I didn't choose the twins, though I must say they are still very sexy but they don't make my spark jolt like Perceptor does.) And gave Percy one final warning not to harm me or he would have a front row seat to his next experiment that delt with explosives.

By the end of the week the dinobots were finally finished and the presentation happened. It almost played out exactly as it did in the episode, except for I was being held behind Percy when the dinobots took notice of us. Shoving me farther behind him Percy tried to protect me from them. Sludge gave a roar and smashed Percy in the chestplate with his tail sending him flying across the room.

"PERCY!" I screamed and tried to run for him only for the dinobots to corner me. They all loomed over me with their mighty forms. I could feel Jackie's concern and fear for me overflow my spark. My frame shook slightly as they all got closer to me, I loved the dinobots sure but I never thought I would run into them when they were in their state that destroyed Teletrran 1, the first time anyway.

But instead of attack me they make a purring sound and rubbed their frames against my own. I froze, blinking my optics confused I did not move to stop them in anyway. Finally taking their chance the Autobots managed to subdue the metallic dinosaurs but sadly we still lost Telerran 1. And a lot of the Ark was damaged as well and the bots had minor damage as well.

"Midnight! Thank Primus your alright!" Both Percy and Jackie rushed up to me while I was still dazed at what happened. Optimus then declared that the dinobots were to dangerous to use so we trapped them in the cave with the dinosaur bones both Percy and Jackie stayed by my side as it happened. We all felt a bit sad, after all we had all worked very hard to build them. But we understood and began to work on repairing the Ark while the others went on patrol since our normal alarm system was...*ahem* under repairs.

It took awhile but we managed to fix it only for the first thing we see is the others being overwhelmed by the cons. We all felt helpless at the moment, even if we did go to help them we would not be much help. Thinking of something both me and Wheeljack ran for both his lab and the cave we sealed the dinobots in. Explaining the plan to Percy we quickly began work. Spike was skeptic about this until Jackie explaining that before we them reactivated we would upgrade their processors so hopefully they would be more manageable.

Well, I guess it was said that it worked. With their help we had freed the others and the cons were now terrified of our new allies.

Finally we were at the base I felt a pressence behind me only to realize that it was the dinobots. "Hello Grimlock,Sludge,Slag. I was very proud of you all today, enough to say that I'm glad to have designed your frames and helped build you. So, what can I do for you?" They had said nothing at first then they turned back into their dinosaur mode they purred once again and nuzzled me like they did before.

"Me Grimlock say that you are dinobots Mama! You smell of all dinobots and are familiar." The t-Rex bot said while purring causing me to freeze up. The dinobots paid me no mind and continued to nuzzle like they were cyber-kittens.

MAMA?!

I managed to stay calm until they finally left for some reason or another.

Then I pulled a Prowl and glitched...

* * *

**There we go! How's that for ya? Bet that you thought that wouldn't happen would ya with the dinobots did ya? And yay Midnight and Perceptor finally kissed! The next chapter wont be an episode one but a relief one I will make just for shits and giggles. But anyway you know what to do and till next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**-Till all are one-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Transfans it's me with a new chapter in our favorite story with Midnight Star in it. Instead of the usual episode based chapters I'm putting a relief chapter up that will lighten the mood here. So you know I don't own transformers and yadda yadda...Know let's get this story started!**

**Sideswipe: Wait...It's not THAT story...IS IT?! *begins to panic***

**Me: Yep!*pops the p***

**Sunstreaker: Shimmer...Don't even DARE putting that up for everyone to see! *starts to growl and glare***

**Me: Oh I am...*grins evilly***

**Midnight:DO IT! *grabs both mechs before they can attack me as I begin to type***

* * *

After a few weeks of semi peace I began to grow use to the idea of the dinobots thinking of me as a mother figure. It certainly allows me more freedom than I ever had before since now I seem to have giant,robot dinosaur bodyguards. I mean seriously Grimlock and the others barely leave my side when they are on the Ark, growling at mechs who even try to stare at me for too long. I even began to dote over them, telling them stories of Cybertron and even managed to make them energon goodies when they are very well behaved.

Grimlock may act all fierce and stuff, but he can be a real big pussy cat. Slag is the most hostile towards mechs growling and even attacking them at some point. The only ones he doesn't do that with is Jackie,Percy,and Ratchet. Sludge, is well, I guess you could say like the child that you feel like has been dropped on his helm even though I know he wasn't (he'd break the ground if he did). He was so entranced by my stories and would often ask questions that should have answered themselves, yet I was just as patient with him as I was with the other two.

I'm not exactly sure why I'm acting this way to be truthful. I was never much for kids when i was human, or was I? My past life slowly fades from my processor to where I begin to think I may forget it completly, but I seriously dont mind. After my first moms death life for me pretty much sucked. Never mind that, perhaps my behavior towards the dinobots came from being a femme. I remember reading in some fanfics that femmes have basic Carrier coding in their systems. I guess being called mama by the dinobots proves that it's true at least for me.

Today was starting out so well for me. After my gentle coaxing the dinobots followed Optimus's orders for patrol in sector 12 (Just made that up I have no idea what they did for patrols) otherwise known as the Hawaiian islands. And I was heading to my brothers lab to make sure he did leave an experiment on by mistake when he left for the city to get supplies for our human friends if they decide that they want to spend a night over or something like that. I put the codes into the door panel causing it to slide open with a hiss when...

SMASH!

A entire dumpster full of paint thinner lands on me-dumpster included- and then highlighter yellow pain pours on me as I threw the dumpster off along with pink glitter. My optic began to twitch and glow red. I HATED bright colors! And it would take me the rest of the day to get all of this off me. Stopping my pede hard making the dumpster on the ground beneath me to be smashed into a pancake I turned around a gave a roar that would have scared Grimlock if he was on base.

"TTTTWWWIIIINNNNSSSSS!"

**Sunstreaker's P.O.V.**

Sides and I were laughing our afts off at the thought of Wheeljack finding our prank we had left for him in his lab. It was a same that he wore a mask cause I'm sure his face would be priceless. But at least we'll get a good laugh about this. Pit even Midnight will enjoy it.

Wait...oh scrap...

"What is it Sunny?" Sides asked me with concern as I stopped laughing and froze up like a Porto-Rabbit. I was about to answer when a crashing sound caught our attention and then a roar that terrified us filled the air.

"TTTTWWWIIIINNNNSSSSS!"

**:::OH SCRAP WE FORGOT TO TELL MIDNIGHT!::: **we shouted at each other through the bond with unhindered fear. She would normally let us prank her twin cause she felt that sometimes he needed a good laugh. But warned us to tell her so she wouldn't get caught in it.

And we knew why. The one time Jazz prankced her by turning her hot pink while she recharged well...Let's just say he will never look at a energon goodie the same ever again. When she did a revenge prank she would do it GOOD! She did stuff that even Sides and I would dare or think about.

All the other mechs in the ,which we were currently in looked at us with a mixture of fear and amusement.

"I'd run if I were you." Blaster came us to us with a smirk on his face. "Femme's gonna be here in two."

Not needing to be told twice we both transformed and burned rubber to the exit of the base. Checking our rear views we saw a spark chilling sight. It was Midnight in her alt mode still "repainted" with her headlights blood red gaining on us fast.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU PIT SPAWNED GLITCHES! WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO EVEN WHISPER FOR HELP OR MERCY!" **The enraged femme roared at us as we sped into the desert trying our best to flee from range of her anger. Well that's just Fraggin great, we made her mad enough to activate her beserker programming. Thanks to being a femme it made it much easier to activate such coding in her since femmes were naturally more emotional than us mechs.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Sides screamed as we pulled a 360 as she shot past us. I heard the sound of transforming behind us and a sudden blast in front of us caused us to transform and fall face first into the large blast crater that was made in front of us.

Getting up we saw Midnight walk towards us with her blaster still smoking with a smirk that would have terrified Megatron. Me and Sides grabbed onto each other our optics wide with fear and our scorched frames shake as we felt each other's fear through the bond

**:::Sunny...:::**

**:::Yeah?...:::**

**:::I'm about to leak some oil on the ground right now!...:::**

**"Oh you'll be sorry alright! Especially with what I'm about to do to you..." **Midnight spoke causing a evil cackle to escape her normally sweet lips. And we knew that we would be embarrassed and scarred for the rest of our life cycles...

**Time Skip and 3rd Person P.O.V.**

It was well past noon when Wheeljack and the others returned to base. Curious why he felt such rage from his twin he asked her through the bond. All he got in response was was a lingering anger and frustration. So he and the humans went to the and saw all the mechs there laughing so hard that coolant flowed from their optics and they were on the ground with fans blowing loudly.

"What in the name of Cybertron happened?" He asked only for the mechs to laugh even harder leaving him frustrated and confused.

"Twins...prank...Midnight...REVENGE!" Hound managed to gasp as he continued to laugh. The humans looked confused still but the inventor had a bit of a look of understanding.

Before he could ask more Red Alert who was usually a well composed mech was laughing his aft like the others managed to get up from the ground pointed to the screen that was showing a live feed of medbay. Only to fall back down and pound the ground with one servo. Looking at the screen all sets of optics and eyes widened to the size of platters and they gaped speechless.

Ratchet was on the ground in medbay laughing like those in the while the two mechs were trying to tell him to fix them. Keyword trying, Midnight had not been merciful. Sunstreaker was hot pink with bright purple glitter all over him. While Sideswipe was the exact opposite.

"Wait for it..." Bumblebee gasped and all the mechs went quiet and watched the screen intently.

"_BITCHES IM FABULOUS!~"_

_"BITCHES IM SEXY!~" _

Both twins said at the same time and over and over again. Apparently Midnight had managed to make it so they couldnt say anything else. Not only that but the phrases switched back and forth from each other. Not being able to stay silent anymore everyone burst out laughing. Including those who just got there, finally unable to take it anymore Wheeljack turned the feed off and looked at everyone in the room as Midnight finally came in with an evil smirk and freshly repainted to her original colors.

"And THATS why Spike, NO ONE pranks my sister..."

* * *

**OH MY GOD I LOVED WRITING THIS!**

**Sunny:*looks ready to kill***

**Me: aww come on Ratchet finally fixed you didn't he?**

**Sides: after an ENTIRE DAY! Even Prowl and Red laughed their afts off at us! Midnight only spent an HOUR in the brig for it!**

**Midnight: You painted me HIGHLIGHTER YELLOW WITH PINK GLITTER! Your lucky it wasn't worse cause he knows what my worst is. You would never survive mechs if I did that.**

**Me: Anyway,till next time don't forget to do that stuff I told you in the other chapters. This is Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**Everyone: Till all are one-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there Transfans I'm back! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I had to babysit three girls and five boys under the age of ten for pretty much the entire weekend and late Friday evening. And pulling double shifts at work PLUS school. If you know kids like i do then you know that by the time they passed out I soon followed because I'm too tired. Anyway, onward with the story for now.**

**Skyfire:Shimmer does not own Transformers, only Midnight Star and any other OC's that may appear throughout the story.**

**Me:Thank you for that Sky now onwards!**

* * *

"Come on, WORK slag you!" I grumbled at the object in front of me as me and Jackie work on it. After the incident with Skyfire me and my twin were working on something to bust him out of the ice he had trapped himself in. Though he never told me where he got the designs for the thing I have a good guess. My twin was a fabulous inventor and such but this thing was of my design. Hey, what kind of bot would I be if I couldn't recognize my own style in the blueprints?

"'Night cursing at the thing won't get it to work..." Jackie was starting to say when I finally lost my nerve with the thing and bashed my servo into it causing a dent in it and my servo.

Taking the abuse rather poorly the machine roared to life and a heated ray of energy burst out nearly hitting us in the helms. Jackie startled fell back on his aft while I gave a scream and ducked down. The blast shot passed us and hit the test ice-don't ask where I got it. I rather not have any kind processor ache from a scolding may get from it.- and in a mere matter of moments it was gone either as steam or as water on the ground. Finally the object powered down and with a rattle sat there almost innocently on the lab table.

I looked over to Jackie, no doubt my optics were wide as his. And for a moment of silence then...

"WAAAAHHHHOOOOO! IT WORKED!" We both shouted in unison and hugged each other. Like twin right. I made something that almost killed us and I was celebrating? Yeah, whose my twin again? Oh right! The bot whose nickname was "explosion on two legs". So sue me if at times I act a little crazy while working.

"We did it Jackie! It works!" I cheered while my helm was in his chassis trying not to cry from relief. Skyfire would be free, I would have my older brother back. Jackie probably felt my relief and mixture of leftover sorrow from the thought of him trapped in the ice until now, because he held me closer and placed his helm on top of mine careful of my wing sensors on my helm and his fins as well.

"You started this 'Night. Without you none of this would have happened. Skyfire would have to have waited for me to get a working prototype designed by myself to work. Which would have taken much longer than this. This." He gestured to the project and the lab around it. "Is all because of you." I stuttered my optics again trying to keep the coolant from leaking. I then gave a weak smile looking up at my twin and once again placed my helm on his chassis. I sent my gratitude and joy along with love to him and he sent back his love and compassion to me. This is what I love most about being twins, there need to be no words between us. We understand each other without them no matter what.

"Now then, I should get Sky's new quaters prepared for when he comes here. Can't have him sleeping in the can we?" I finally spoke and detangled myself from him. A smile was still on my face and I seemed to bounce a bit in place.

"Of course 'Night. I'll head up to the pole with the Lambo Twins and defrost our large friend so he can help the others with the trouble below the equator. You stay here and spend some time with a certain scientist...Just remember, no sparklings until your bonded!" I could hear the smirk in his voice and the cheeky emotions I could feel over the bond. Energon began to rush to my face no doubt causing a bluish blush to appear. Before I could regain control of my body and processor my twin had grabbed our project and left the lab with my thoughts that made me blush even more.

"JJJJJAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

00000000

**Warning, M scene coming up**

I had finished preparing both a lab and quarters for our large friend not long after Jackie's little...ahem..._statement. _And so while the others went off to battle or watch it via Telatrran I spent time with Percy.

Not long after that kiss we shared while building the dinobots we have gotten extremely close as a couple. Without uh...doing _that _and bonding of course. It's not that we don't want to do it! Ah! I mean bonding and not what you're thinking of! I mean we _want _to uh...heh heh...I'm gonna shut up now.

We had both agreed to wait for that kind of stuff for when the fighting slows down a least a LITTLE bit. But with each kiss our sparks yearn to become one with the other and it takes a lot more to stop us as we deepen a kiss. And I know that it's more difficult for Percy than it is for me. Femmes can hold back their urges and basic programming much longer than mechs. But mechs, if they wait too long it becomes physically painful for them to hold back. While Percy may have more self control than others he is still a mech. And I can tell that he is bout ready to snap in a moment.

At one point it came very close to we both couldn't handle it anymore...

***M rated flashback***

"Midnight, could you hand me that stabilizer next to you?" Percy asked barely looking up from his work. We were both in his lab while he was tinkering on something, not sure what it was I didn't design it Percy had done everything with it. This was purely his work, and I was fascinated to watch him work.

Today was a generally quiet day for being an Autobot. The cons hadn't tried anything and almost everyone was enjoying this free day. Even my twin was out with the others exploring the nearby towns and such. But me and my Percy...wait, MY Percy? Eh...I like it! Right off track, we stayed back hoping for some alone time.

"Here ya go-woah!" I was cut off as a pair of metal lips met my own while two arms circled my waist. I was pulled closer to where my chest was pushed up against his. My spark rate increased and my cooling fans clicked on with a hiss. As soon as I felt his glossa go into my mouth I dropped the object in my grasp and let myself fall into the kiss.

As our glossa's caressed each other my servos fluidly explored over his chest armor gently stroking spots were his protoform could feel my motions. I could feel him give a shiver and actually _purr _as they finally encircled his neck. While that was happening he explored my body as well, gently going from my waist up to my chest barely making it under my armor on my back and gently pressed his cold servo on it making me get even closer to him. As we parted I saw his optics were full of love and a bit dim as his basic programming battled to be online.

"Perceptor" I huskily whispered barely if not at all keeping the lust my programming was giving me as it came online out of it. His optics dilated a bit and dimmed even more and suddenly he slammed his lips to mine.

I moaned into the kiss as he aggressively forced his glossa back into my mouth and his and my own battled for dominance. When he finally broke it a bit of (saliva?) dripped down our chins. And then he kissed my neck cables and actually ran his glossa along them until he nipped down on one causing me to gasp at the pleasurable sensation.

"Midnight Star...MY Midnight Star" Perceptor growled at me as he forced us into the wall of his lab. Hearing him say my name like that only wanted me to crave him more. To hearing him say my name like that again. I gave a lustful purr and slipped my servos into the cracks of his armor seems and stroke his bare chest while I kissed him on the chin and slowly moved down to his glass pained chest.

Before we could move on I felt my twin over the bond and I could hear the sound of engines enter the base as everyone returned from their outings. I could hear Percy give a pained groan as he forced his programming down and released me from his grip. I followed suit a little reluctantly and sagged a bit against his chest.

"Spoil sports" I grumbled a bit as we both went back to work without so much as another word.

***End of M rated flashback***

Right now though we were just snuggled up together on the couch in his room while doing some science reports for Prime to read later.

**:::Hey 'Night! We're approaching the Ark now with Skyfire. Come out and say hi would ya?::: **Jackie broke my train of thought and at his words I shot up causing Percy to look at me with concern and questioning. Not long after I heard the familiar sound of shuttle engines causing me to leap up from my spot and race outside were my twin and the others were waiting. It was not long after I stepped outside that I saw a familiar red and white and very large bot standing next to them.

"SSSSSSKKKKKKYYYYYY!" I pretty much screamed and then glimpsed his one leg. My older brother looked down at me and greeted me warmly his optics full of relief that I was ok. I finally let go of his leg then I kicked it as hard as I could causing a rather large dent.

"OW! What was that for 'Night?"

"THAT was for scaring me to thinking you were offline never to be seen again. Do you even know how stressful it's been for me the last few vorns or earth centuries?" I semi thundered as Percy finally joins us and calms me down. Sky apologizes to me and once he and the others leave to figure out that strange energy signature coming from Brazil I watched him become a dot on the horizon.

"Are you alright sweetspark?" Percy asked noticing my coolant stained face. Looking down briefly I wiped away the 'tears' on my face and gave him a smile and snuggled closer to him looking back at the sky with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine Percy. I'm just glad to have my big brother back..."

* * *

**Finally I was able to finish it! Thank you Spring Break! Anyway hoped you liked it and don't forget to R&amp;R and such. ALSO! I am now giving you guys a poll for you, a con is going to gain an interest in our favorite twin it's up to you readers to see which one it is. Please vote!**

**Shockwave**

**Soundwave**

**Megatron**

**Skywarp**

**Please Vote! Till next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there Transfans! Thank you all for the votes. Due to some last minute votes I had to change up some parts of the story. Sorry Megatron fans but the winner of the poll is Soundwave! Thank you all for your votes and hope you enjoy the story. But first, Chip if you would please...**

**Chip: Of course Shimmer, she does not own Transformers only the OC's that appear through out the story. Nor does she own the song that appears in this chapter.**

**Me: Thank you now, onwards with the story!**

* * *

When a strange meteor came within view of our outer space sensors I could almost feel like something was about to happen. Im not exactly sure what but I know it's really important. Does it have to do with my past life? What was I again? Never-mind, not important. Anyway, Chip and I were once again enjoying each other's company when that same meteor crashed into the Earth. It was voted that my self proclaimed children- the Dinobots- were to guard the meteor while the others decided what to do with it.

Me? Well, I wasn't about to leave them there alone with nothing but a glowing rock to keep them company. Chip told me he was going to ask Prime if they could build more Dinobots while I stayed here to watch the older ones. I gave my approval and stated that he was making me proud that he wanted to help our cause even though he had no need to. He just shrugged it off and told me that he would make sure my twin wouldn't blow himself up while building them.

As they left I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched...

**3rd Person P.O.V. Soundwave**

No one saw him as he spied on the Dinobots for Lord Megatron. No one ever saw him till it was too late. It was there he found that Grimlock was arrogant, Slag was extremely violent, and Sludge was stupid. But there was one thing that confused the mech. Who was this "Mama" being that they thought about? It was the one thing that all of them had all agreed on in their minds that they would protect her until they offlined and Primus help whoever got in their way.

It was then a hauntingly beautiful voice reached his audios causing him and his creations to quiet at the melody.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold_

The Dinobots had all turned towards the music and Soundwave could hear their violent thoughts and personalities quiet. The song slowly continued without hesitation.

_So she took her love_

_For to gaze awhile_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

It was then that Soundwave noticed that he and the Dinobots weren't alone here. As the Earths moon glowed in the sky it's silvery light reflected off a dark blue femme with golden optics. Underneath his visor Soundwave's optics widened in shock and his spark seemed to speed up while his creations stared in awe.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we lie in fields of gold_

It was the inventors twin Midnight Star. She seemed lost into the song she was singing to noticed that the Dinobots had briefly left their post to stand around her and listen to her sing. Soundwave even got as close to her as he dared and he even began to soft purring sound as he heard those beautiful sounds that came out of the femme's vocal processor.

_See the west wind move like a lover so_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_

_Among the fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold_

Soundwave began to imagine all the possible sounds that a femme like Midnight could make under the right conditions. The mere thought sent both his processor and spark into a heated frenzy.

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Among the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

As she finished the last stanza Soundwave felt a smile creep across his lips behind his mask. His basic programming was telling him that this Autobot femme was a potential mate that could be explored on a later date. First he had to figure out who this "mama" being was from the mechs in the area before he could move onto pleasure.

"Hey boss look..." Rumble whispered to his sire as he watched the scene ahead of him. The Dinobots had briefly transformed into their dinosaur mode and began to rub their helms against the femme's much smaller chassis and gave low rumbling purrs while she petted each of them with a loving look.

"Guess we now know who Mama is." Frenzy then spoke. Soundwave said nothing, he only watched as the Dinobots returned to their robot mode and walked back to their post. His spark seemed to skip around happily in it's chamber. She was great with sparklings and creations like that, she could care for his while he was working. And as he looked back on the few encounters that he and his creations had with her in battle he noticed that not once had she even used her deadly energy whips on his creations. Nor had she shot at them. Which seemed to make her in his optics even more of a perfect mate. Now he just need to make her HIS...

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

It was close to Dawn when I decided that it was time for me to return to the Ark. I gave a farewell kiss to my adopted creations as well as a hug and then I drove back towards base. I had not commed base since I knew Percy was the only one wake at this time and I wanted to surprise him when I got back. I had even made it to look like my signal was back with Grimlock and the others.

This became my mistake.

A sudden blast from a gun sent my alt mode swerving to regain balance. Transforming back to my bipedal mode I felt a painful jolt of electricity causing me to scream in pain until I was down on my servos and knee bolts. As I finally blacked out after the amount of it in my frame increased I heard a metallic like purring.

00000000000

I swear, Primus either enjoys doing this to me or he hates me for whatever slaggin reason. You wanna know why I think that? Well, here's pretty much what has happened...

***Flashback 3rd Person P.O.V***

Slowly Midnight began to online. Her optics fritzed and warning popped up on her HUD due to the electrical burns that were no doubt on her armor. As her optics finally settled down she saw she was in a strange place. And in a very bad situation.

It was a dull metal gray room with parts of drones and even fallen transformers everywhere. In the dim lights she could tell that she was on a berth of some sort and her injuries had been carefully tended to with great care. And the berth was large enough for two bots and was soft to lay on making her very comfortable. Which began to making very UNcomfortable.

_Ok...I know this ain't anywhere on the Ark, and the lack of purple means it ain't the Nemesis either. So where in the Allspark am I?_ Midnight thought as she got up. Then remembering something from rumors and such she forced herself up and tried to run for the door on the other side of the "workshop" only to be stopped by a very large and very strong form.

"Femme: desist from escape. Escape: futile, belong to me now." A very dark and familiar monotone voice came from the mech holding her. Midnight gave a shrill gasp as a servo caressed her cheek and slowly dragged itself down till it stopped above her sparkchamber. Stuttering her optics back on she saw a hauntingly familiar red visor and white facemask.

"S-Soundwave..." Midnight barely managed to stutter. The con TIC's visor brighten at the sound of his name on the femme's lips. He managed to pull the dark blue femme closer and placed his facemask on her neck cables. He could feel the energon flow through them and her the thrum of her spark and other pulses of electricity run through her frame. To him this one was a sweet symphony of sounds that was HIS to conduct.

"W-What do you mean YOURS? I belong to no one but myself!" Midnight tried to sound brave but being in an enemy mechs hold while being unbonded made her wary and a tiny bit scared.

"Autobot Femme: Matches basic programming for mate. Soundwave: discovered while heard you sing." The usually emotionless mech held her close to his chassis next to his sparkchamber. Then using great force of strength he forced her back onto the berth and strapped her down with hidden energy clamps. He now stood over her with a strange hunger showing in his visor.

_Well that's just fan slaggin tastic! Of all the cons whose mating programs are still dormant I had to match the one with the creepy voice and the mind powers... _Midnight groaned in her head and once again spoke to her captor. "Well, thanks and all for the compliment about my singing-I think- but..." She was about to say something else when the TIC cut her off.

"Soundwave: Wishes to discover what other sounds femme can produce. Suggestion: Afterwards prepare for bonding to me and my creations." And all his Conseticons came out. Ravage and Lazerbeak simply studied her while considering if she was worthy to be their sires mate. While Frenzy and Rumble were holding each others servos and dancing around while in a sing-song voice saying. "We get a Ma~" over and over again.

_Aaannnndd he has a creepy faddish for whatever comes out a femme's vocal processor before interfacing and bonding...Why me Primus? Why do you hate me so? Because this is so fan Fraggin tastic you have placed me here! Thank you for placing me in this slag heap of a mess!Can you hear the sarcasm I'm my thoughts right now?_ Midnight was officially creeped out and slagged off at her situation.

Midnight began to felt a tingling sensation as the con placed his servo on part of her un armored side. This was going to be a long cycle for her...

***End of Flashback and back to Midnight's P.O.V***

There was pretty much nothing that slagged didn't do to me just to fin out what kind of sound I made. Each time I did make a sound he gave a purr like he did when he first captured me. If I didn't he continued to amp up whatever he was doing until I did make a noise. However each time he was done he gave me repairs to make sure I would still be online and his little creations kept me amused as they tried to tell me all about their lives with the cons. I never attacked them in battle or even took a shot at them. I don't remember the exact reason why, but I just do.

He was just about to do...something with me that I rather not talk about at the moment when Megajerk him that he needed him for battle. So he left along with his creations to fight. Leaving me alone in his workshop dreading when he returned.

00000000000

I don't know how long I was lying there but it was long enough for me to go into an uneasy recharge when I felt a sharp tug on the twinbond. Thrilled I could feel it once again I opened up fully with renewed hope in my spark.

**:::Midnight? Where the slag ARE you?! The Dinobots are going crazy and sided with the cons! The new ones are fighting them now but we need you to calm them down!:::**

**:::Jackie, as much as I would love to help you...it's kinda hard to do when I'm trapped in Soundwave's workshop strapped to a berth stuck waiting for him to return and force me to be his sparkmate...:::**

**:::WHAAAAATTTTT?!:::**

**:::Ugh...we'll talk about this later I promise, but right slaggin now I want you to GET YOUR AFT IN GEAR AND GET ME THE FRAG OUT OF HERE!:::**

**:::OWWW! Ok ok frag...no need to yell over the bond. I'll get there with the others as soon as I can. I'll even bring the new Dinobots with me, theyve been wanting to meet their "Mama" since they came online.*smirk*:::**

**:::I wasn't even part of the crew how designed them this time! Err...you did this didn't you?! You know that I can't stand to refuse bots with sparkling like attitudes towards me! Frag it Jackie!...Just get me the slag out of here so I can make you into a trash compactor!:::**

**:::*nervous laugh* Right well, we'll get there as soon as we can 'Night just hold on.:::**

**:::Not like I'm going anywhere Jackie...Not like I'm going anywhere...::: **And with that I cut off my communication part of the bond and went into a fit full recharge praying to Primus that my twin and the others would get here before Soundwave returned...

00000000

I was awoken by the sound of an explosion and the door flying off its place after an unknown amount of time. My optics shot open and through the glaring light outside I saw the outlines of Jackie, Percy, and behind them my self proclaimed creations who were busy shooting at Primus knows what.

"'Bout time mechs...I was starting to get bored..." I managed to croak through the static in my vocal processor from the over use at the "pleasurable sounds" that a certain TIC made me do over and over agin for his enjoyment.

"Easy 'Night." My twin cooed at me and sent calming thoughts and feelings through the bond. Both he and Percy worked on my binds until they clicked off. I tried to stand up on my own but my injuries caused me to nearly crash down. Sure Soundwave fixed them up so I wasn't leaking energon everywhere, but they still hurt like glitch. I would have hit the floor if Percy hadn't caught me and then carried me bridal style out of the room.

Outside the room I was held in it was pure destruction. If Godzilla was real I'm sure that the Dinobots would have made them proud. As we raced outside I was surprised they were able to find ANYTHING else for them to destroy, but somehow they did.

After a long day for all of us and I was fully repaired Jackie lead me outside to meet the new Dinobots. I already knew their names, Swoop and Snarl though I don't know how I knew that, perhaps Chip had mentioned it before? Anyway not important. I studied them briefly and then spoke to them.

"So you are my new 'children' right?" I asked them. They both gave a nervous nod and looked away as if they were scared of what my reaction to them would be. Though unlike the first time I was ready.

I gave them both a warm smile and hugged them both the best I could then kissed them on top of their helm while still having a motherly aura around me.

"Welcome to the family..."

* * *

**And done! Sweet ending right? And I hope that Soundwave's one sided romance was creepy enough for those of you who asked it to be. Anyway, this maybe my last chapter while I'm on Spring Break so it's unknown how long it'll take me to update again. So till next time you know what to do and this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	13. Authors Note

**Hey there Transfans! Sorry to say that I've been a little busy since the school year is winding down for me. So for now this story shall be placed on hold till I have the chance to work on it. But, before I leave you high and dry in your optics here's a sneak peek into another idea for a transformers fanfic! Just go to the next chapter that I'll publish after this. Leave an opinion on it, till then **

**~Till all are one~**


	14. Sneak Peak: Twilight's Enforcer

**This story is based off of Autobot-Fangirls0203's story _Their Angel _with my own twist. And if you are reading this, I hope you approve of it and hope you do not mind me using your idea a bit. Anyway Transformers is not owned by me only my OC's through out the story. Now that that's over, onwards with the story!**

* * *

Cybertron, home of the Transformers of all kinds. From the Cybertronians to the Pretrorabbit, all born from the Allspark and Primus. Now it was in the middle of it's the Golden Age. And just outside the outer walls of Praxaus a small Cybercat slunk through the alleys.

It was much smaller than a normal Cybercat though it was in its adult frame. Said frame had several scratches and dents showing its hard life. It's yellow optics were dim in the night as it tried to find shelter and fuel for the night. Finding a small hole in a large unit the cat gave a pitiful mew and limped through its tail dragging along the ground without so much as a sound.

It was a large temple of some sort as the cat could tell. But it did not truly understand much of it nor the writing being a Transformer with survival on its processor along with its emotions. But what it did understand that it would be safe here and perhaps would be able to find fuel later after a stasis nap. In the center of the temple was a large cube. Bigger than anything else besides the planet itself and very few Transformers such as Omega Supreme and Metroplex. The Cybertronian language both old and new was scrawled over every inch of it. The Cybercat could also since a strange aura around it. Powerful, and...Motherly.

Perhaps this is what drew the cat closer, or the idea of taking shelter underneath it for refuge in case enemies try to attack and steal her refuge. But it is unknown exactly but limping over to were it was directly underneath it the Cybercat curled up into a pitiful ball and fell into much needed recharge as a small blue spark of the cubes aura jumped from it to the cats chassis. Then came a brilliant blue flash, then as it was over...the Cybercat was gone...

**Cybercat's P.O.V.**

As my systems came online I knew something was wrong, well, perhaps not _wrong _just, not normal. I could think, I had sentience, I was almost...Cybertronian...But that's illogical, I can still feel my tail and I was still laying down on my belly with my four paw/servos tucked underneath me. I was still very much a Cybercat.

_Then why do I feel so...different now? _I thought to myself as I opened my optics. I was quiet startled to say the least when I onlined my optics and found myself deeper into the city than I was before. And I was no longer in that temple unit with the large cube structure.

Allspark

The name raced into my processor along with other bits of knowledge that any Cybertronian may know if you asked them. Yet I drank in it all, taking in as much of the data I could at once. After all I am a Cybercat, we are rather known for being curious. Though it may kill us...

Seeing a piece of shattered metal that was still reflective I turned my helm as I unfurled myself in a stretch. And it was quite shocking to say the least on what my optics met with.

My reflection...yet...not...

I was no longer scuffed and a dull grey color. Instead I was a deep black from tail tip to audio. Cept' my paw/servos were white as white can be along with glistening sliver claws and my muzzle was white as well. But what startled me the most was my optic color, instead of the usual yellow,green,or even red they were blue with a white circle in the centers of them. My size hadn't changed though, **(Human size standards says she's about the size of a Harley motorcycle.) **Pity.

_Ok, what exactly happened the frag to me!? _Was my next thought as I continued to stare at my reflection was awe and a bit of fear. Hearing yelling further down the alley I saw an over energized mech come stumbling my way stringing slurred curses together with an empty cube that I have no doubt use to have high grade in it. Remembering past experiences similar to this in my memory files I fled the alley and into the busy streets.

Breems later, I had been nearly stepped on, screamed at, and even been kicked hard enough for me to get a huge dent below my spark chamber. Grime from the allies and such coated my chassis making me slightly moody. I liked to be clean thank you very much! But apparently Primus was against what I wanted at the moment. And in my processor I was very much cursing him,allies,the city, and pretty much everything else around me.

Without looking were I was going I suddenly crashed into a white and silver Cybertronian. Turning his black helm towards me I saw a blue visor covered his optics and that he was very good looking for his kind. At first he didn't see me till finally he looked down.

_Scrap! _I yelled in my mind and braced myself to be kicked or something like that. _I just hope he'll be quick and semi-painless about it._

Instead his visor brightened and a small smile graced his lips as he turned fully around and knelt down to get a good look at me.

"Well nah, Wah's a pretty thang like ya doin' out on tha streets? It ain't a place for a femme." He spoke kindly with a strange accent. Glance at his back I saw a lack of doorwings-meaning he's not from here- and a large number 4 painted on his chest. Reaching out with a slightly clawed servo, no doubt to pet me, I was in no mood for someone to be touching me while I looked so horrid and helpless I gave a warning hiss and my back armor spiked up in warning. The mech jerked his servo back and held both up as a show he would not harm me.

"Easy naw lil'lady! I ain't gonna harm ya. Gainst mah code as ah mech ta harm a femme." He spoke trying to clam me down. His soothing tone managed to do its purpose a bit causing me to allow my armor to settle down a bit and my hissing softened. But I was still in a defensive stance.

Taking my quietness as a sign to get closer the visored mech crept closer and began to scratch me behind the audios. I ducked away from the touch at first but with the mechs persistence I melted into his touch and gave a gentle purr. While he did that his other servo traced my body causing him to find the deep dent below the spark chamber. I flinched and gave a pitiful mew in pain. Startled he looked me over more till he was satisfied that no other injuries were present. He then gently picked me up causing me to yowl in alarm and try to scratch him. But he still held on, even when I drew a bit of energon when I caught one of his servos.

"Lil'lady, you and ah gonna first get ya presentable. Dhen, ah'm givin' ya a mission fer ya ta do fer me s'cool?"

_Pit YES! To be clean!...wait, that means...oh PIT NO! I ain't gettin' inta a bath! _I was protesting loudly in my mind. Don't get me wrong I like being clean. All Cybercats do, but there is own thing we all hate besides Petrohounds, and that's cleaning solvent. Once again I tried to get out of his grip before he entered a rental housing unit, but this mech had a grip of a robocroc's jaw on prey. As we entered his temporary home I was about to face my fate like all Cybercats would...like little pit-spawned glitches from the Unmaker with claws.

After much cursing, yowling,and splashes later I was finally clean and 4-as I called the visored mech- undented my armor and got a shiny new collar on me with a fun little bow on it. After scolding me about trying to shred the bow with my claws I pouted in my mind as he picked me up again. I hissed again at him, still not forgiving him for putting me in a bath. 4 gave a nervous laugh and his servos flinched as they held me with still healing cuts on them still visible. He then left his unit and walked deeper into the city.

It was almost a cycle later when we or should I say he walked up to a large housing unit. Instead of going up to the door and knock like a normal Cybertronian 4 hacked the door and waltzed right into the house. I huffed at his actions, so rude! I better not be his pet by the end of the solar cycle, I would offline him first!

"Jazz...What are you doing here in my unit?" Came a cool and dominant male voice from somewhere above us. Both 4-who I now know is Jazz- and I looked up to see on a balcony over looking the main room stoically stood a black and white mech. From the symbols on him I knew he was a Enforcer. With his red chevron and doorwings I knew that Praxaus was his home city. His light blue optics watched us with a calculating and slightly annoyed look. But all in all, he was not bad looking in my book.

Jazz gave a sly smirk and then held me out triumphantly for the Enforcer to see me.

"Ah got yah somethin' Prowler! Thought ya could use a femme like her in ya life!" I gave another hiss and tried to swipe at him from my place in mid air. He was so rude! Not only to me, but to this new mech. He was asking to be offlined! I just now it!

"My designation is not 'Prowler' it's Prowl."

* * *

**And that's it for now folks! R&amp;R and place your input where ya want it. Don't worry, Inventors Twin and my other fanfic will continue soon, I just don't have the time or energy for it now. I only wrote this today was a) for your guys opinion on it. And b) so you don't feel left out on what to read next since I stopped right before some important episodes in IT. Till my next chance for writing this is Shimmer Mane signing off...**

**-Till all are one-**


	15. Chapter 13 I'M BAAACK!

**HAHAHAHAHAAA! I'M BACK BABY! And with the latest update for IT too! My muse was on strike for awhile, but I managed to convince her...**

**Muse:*tied up with duct-tape right next to Wheeljack's latest invention* HELP MEEE! **

**SM: Anyway I only own the OC's that appear though out the story. Ownwards with the story!**

* * *

It's been pretty quite around here lately. Sure there's a con raid here and there but nothing world destroying. Well...maybe some of Jackie's inventing but nothing TOO bad.

Then of Course, Primus had to do something about that.

00000000000000

I had my own lab, something that I enjoyed and was very pleased that I didn't have to share with my twin. It's not that I don't like my twin or his inventions...it's more along the line that I also like to keep my helm on my chassis. It's a smaller room but I was more of a designer than a builder, I created plans for stuff and only on occasion build them myself. It was also deeper into the mountain than the other rooms giving more privacy something I really enjoy for some reason, don't know exactly why though, Transformers are very social organisms.

Right, off track there, focus.

I was making a scaled down version of a new energy generator when the alarms began blaring for some reason. And the magnetic locks on my labs doors activated. Dropping my model I raced for the door and tried using the override codes and when that failed I then did the old fashion way of trying to get out, ramming into it with all my strength. Lets just say for someone with my frame, it was a bad idea...a horrible,horrible idea...slag that hurts.

I tried to contact Jackie through the bond only to find it was closed for some reason. My guess the decpti-idiots are finally doing their "Big and Final Assault" on the base. Then I tried to comm, anybody only to find interference, okay so something really big is happening. Why do I get the feeling that I should know exactly what? Like this is deja vu or something?

"Augh" Was the only thing I said as I slid down to the floor with my back on the door. the sound of metal scraping metal made me flinch but I did not move from my spot. I can only hope the mechs will notice that I'm not around before something really important happens...

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

The Autobots hurried to battle along with Spike who wanted to try to save his dad from this mind control that was affecting him along with several other humans. As well as to stop them from bringing Cybertron into Earths orbit, which would utterly destroy the planet.

Even the more peaceful bots like Perceptor and Wheeljack along with the other scientist mechs were gearing up for heavy conflict. This would be a long and hard battle. But they were prepared to fight to the last bot if needed to not only save their home planet but also their friends home as well as their home away from home.

With all their preparation they didn't notice that one from their ranks hadn't been seen for a long time. And her twin didn't feel her trying to contact him through the bond since he shut it down to save her pain from battle that wasn't hers.

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

It has been nearly an entire cycle. WHERE THE FRAG ARE THEY?!

Yeah, I'm not a patient bot. I've already finished my model and even made the larger scale of it just in case from sheer boredom but still no rescue. I was now sitting by the door slowly banging my helm against the wall in a rhythmic-ish pattern. They better not be fighting this war without me, or else I'll do something worse to all of them than what I did to the twins.

I was in mid-hit when the room started to shake and rocks as well as models,parts,datas, and others stuff began to fall. I quickly dove under one of my tables and covered my helm with my servos as derbis began to fall and destroy almost everything. When the shaking stopped I popped my helm up from under the table to see my larger model spark and shake and, basically everything that it WASN"T suppose to do. Before I could get behind my blast wall-courtesy of being an infamous inventors twin with the same exploding streak on occasion- I took a rather large blast to the chassis.

I gave coughing vents as the smoke lingered for a while in the lab and began to check myself over. I had minor injuries and was covered in ash along with ruined paint, but otherwise I was fine.

As I removed the ash covering my air filters I noticed the room temp was getting warmer as well as it was getting lighter in here. But...the lights were broken and I had no thermostat in the lab. How would it...oh slag, I forgot that this mountain is a dormant volcano. Mechs, if I survive this, I will offline you all for not rescuing me by now.

The wall began to glow softly and began to either melt or turn to ash as lava began to seep through it. Or would it be magma considering that technically it hasn't left the volcano yet? Why the frag was I debating this now?

I think I made a new record in high speed jumping when I launched myself onto a lavaproof table-it would be better if you don't ask why I would need a lab table that was lavaproof.-as it soon covered the floor and basically destroyed all the works I had made that had fallen to the ground from earlier. I felt like leaking as I saw some of my most promising ones disappear underneath the molten rock.

My guess, it was another two cycles when the molten rock floor cooled enough for me to finally stand on solid 'ground' again. I was getting low on energy again, but I was use to that from when I was on Cybertron. Plus, I had a cube in my subspace in case I needed it badly enough. But really, I was BORED! I was starting to think about scratching out sappy poems on the walls with my digits if something didn't happen soon.

I was about to do just that when the door after three cycles unlocked itself and slid open to see Wheeljack and Perceptor in the door way. They looked both startled and confused.

"PERCY!JACKIE!" I squealed and somehow managed to glomp both of them with my dirty and battered frame. I was sooo happy to see them. Can you tell?

"'Night, why are you all dirty and what happened to your lab?" My twin asked me. I looked at him confused as the bond opened up again.

"What? Didn't you guys notice that I was trapped in my lab for three cycles while the whole mountain going crazy?" They both suddenly began to grow nervous. Why do I get the feeling I know the answer to that?

"Uhh...no" They both fled as my right optic began to twitch an turn orange.

* * *

**Ohhh boy! What do you think they will have to do to get into her good graces again. Along with the rest of the base? ANyway its finally here and done with, the new IT chapter. So R&amp;R and all those other things, this is Shimmer Mane Signing off...**

**-Till All are one-**

**Muse:*Still tied up and the invention makes a weird humming noise* HELP ME PLEASE!*begins to cry* DON"T LEAVE ME HERE! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey everybot I'm here with a new update for IT! And instead of doing the next episode since nothing really happens on the Autobot side I decided to do this instead. Warning! Prepare to laugh your afts and asses off. For Midnight Star the Prank Queen strikes again! Only this time in massive numbers! Note: This Chap is all 3rd Person P.O.V.**

**I no own anything but OC's**

* * *

When the other Autobots found out that they left their resident femme trapped in her lab for three days with molten lava and exploding experiments they all dove for cover. In hopes that they could spare themselves from a horrible prank end.

They shouldn't have bothered.

It all started when Optimus found his personal gravity reversed and he had to cling to the walls and floors unless he wanted to shoot straight up into the metal ceiling and be stuck there. Then somehow Prowl's doorwings had been moved from his back to his helm. Jazz's audios had been fixed so the only thing he heard was _The Song That Never Ends. _Ironhide's vocals were fixed so the only thing that came out sounded like it should come from a Chihuahua that was stepped on. **(If you've seen the first Bayverse movie you know why that's Fragging funny)**Ratchet was magnetized so his beloved wrenches were stuck to his entire frame.

Even the Terror Twins weren't safe. The next day they were found hanging from the ceiling positioned so that one's face was in the others aft. Red Alert's optics were fixed so that it appeared that everyone looked like Megatron. Skyfire had somehow been shrunken down to the size of a human. Wheeljack's fins had somehow been moved to his aft and STILL blinked with every word he said. The list just goes on, and everybody knew who it was that did it.

But the scary part was that NONE of them could prove it. There was no evidence, no footage,no witnesses-even the victims-,and she always had an alibi. In a way it seemed that the femme seemed to surpass Jazz with her SpecOps abilities, even though she was just the SIC of the covert group not the head. Plus she seemed to have mastered the 'innocent optics' look that Bumblebee had-who at that time was stuck with only being able to move backwards- plus she showed no signs whatsoever that she was the culprit. But again, everyone knew it was her that did it. But again so far Midnight Star was brig free.

And her final victim was terrified in what she was going to do to him.

00000000000

Perceptor was working quietly in his lab alone, jumping at every shadow and sound. So far he was the only one that hadn't been pranked yet and he knew that it wouldn't last long.

In a way he was thankful that Midnight used him mostly for her alibi for when the others came accusing her. It was like a assurance that he was safe for now, but now the only one that was missing from her tally of Autobots she gotten her revenge on was him. He hadn't meant to forget her presence was missing for three days. He was just distracted by the near end of both Earth and Cybertron and trying to figure out how to stop the control chips on the humans that he hadn't noticed that his femme was missing.

He and Wheeljack first started wondering where she was when it was all over and she hadn't come to their labs for the details on the control chips. They checked her rooms and favorite spots to hang out or relax and got nothing. They asked some of the others Autobots only to find out that they haven't seen her all day either. It's only when the Dinobots suggested they look for 'mama' in her lab did they finally found her.

They were rather confused when they found the magnetic locks active. Even more so when they were deactivated and a very dirty Midnight launched herself out of the lab and tackle hugged them both.

Midnight was covered with ash and soot, and she had minor damages and even melted armor along her frame. Her golden optics were a pale yellow from lack of energon and perhaps lack of comfortable recharge. At first they thought she had been working in her lab nonstop like she will do sometimes on occasion when they managed to take a look inside her lab.

In a word, it was destroyed. Even by her brothers standards, half melted datas and projects littered the floor that had somehow risen and was charcoal black instead of the normal orange-gold. And even some of her lab tables were destroyed along with her personal computer that connected straight to Teletraarn-1. No matter what she was doing, Midnight would never damage her lab THIS much. But what could have happened?

When she asked if they noticed that she had been trapped in her lab for three days they both felt their sparks go cold and panic rise in their processors rise. The uniform thought that went through them was..._well, frag..._

"Percy..." A soft femmine voice crooned at him. This caused him to jump nearly 10ft in the air and turn around to see Midnight standing by he door. Her paint was spotless and her golden optics shone brightly. A normal circumstance would make her look like an Angel in his optics, but right now she looked much more deadly than even a femme Decepticon when they use to exist.

"U-uh Midnight!" The Scientist stuttered as she stalked over to him like a cyberpanther would its prey. "J-just for the record, I am very sorry for not noticing your absence for three cycles a-and I promise..." He was stopped when a slim white digit was placed over his lips for silence.

"Shhh Percy, do you really think I'm that shallow? You were saving two planets and so many lives." Midnight seemed to purr while speaking making the scopeformer shiver at her tone. It was so dark and silky, his frame began to heat up and his spark to fritz. Her servo then lowered itself to his chest and began to stroke along his glass-pained chest. His cooling fans blew loudly and his mech coding began to go into a frenzy as she continued to speak in that same dark tone. "Besides, I found the way you came to my unknowing rescue quiet..." She then lean up close to where her mouth was a breath away from his audio, and whispered. "...arousing..."She then nipped his audio causing Perceptor to react like any aroused mech would.

***Bit of M scene here. So FLUFF!***

Perceptor gave a near feral growl and grabbed the dark blue femme and pulled her into a rough,heated kiss. His glossa then forced its way into her mouth causing Midnight to moan and lean back to give him more. This was more dominant than any kiss he had given her before but as soon as a jolt of his own energy came with the kiss her sensors buzzed happily and her frame heated up in response, it felt so very good.

His servos then slowly left her arms and began to trail along her frame, as they brushed against her abdominal plating she gave a strangled gasp. Like all femme's without having given birth to a sparkling that area was VERY sensitive. Her gasp gave the opening that Perceptor was looking for, he drove the kiss deeper and he traced along her transformation seams. Her whimpers and moans made the mech growl in pleasure when he finally released her mouth. She was HIS! He was the only one that could make her plead and moan like this. He was the only mech allowed to touch her however he wanted. He was the only one allowed to dominate her and put her in her place in the berth. She belonged to HIM!He was going to be the only one that would make her scream for the release of an overload. She was HIS mate! No one else was allowed to touch her! And PRIMUS help any who dare try to take her away from him.

Midnight gave a small squeak as Perceptor forced himself onto her again. He pulled her into another fierce kiss and with one servo grabbed onto her aft, making her moan again, this time louder than before. Both sounds seemed to fuel thee mech more as his basic coding demanded for more. Both their fans was working overtime to try to cool their overheated frames as the mech ravished her mouth and made her moan for him. They hadn't even noticed when they had landed on the floor with a dull _clang._

Just about when Perceptor was about to rip both their armor off their protoforms his world became darkness...

***M scene over...hehheee, I'm evil aren't I?***

As Perceptor onlined he found himself alone and on the floor of his lab. He gave a pained moan as his mech coding bashed at his processors for not staying conscious long enough to finish what had started. Giving a shake of his helm he looked around to see no sign of his femme in the lab. As he slowly got up confusion hit his processors.

"Happened what?"He spoke. His optics grew when he heard himself. That's not what he wanted to say! He tried to say it again and got the same results. "Vocals my to happened what?!" Perceptor began to panic as he began spewing calculations backwards.

Seems like Midnight got him afterall...

* * *

***Laughs madly* I am EVIL! Anyway, you all should know what to do by now so...this is Shimmer Mane signing off. Till next time mechs and femmes!**

**-Till all are one-**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hiya mechs and femmes! I'm back with the latest update for IT. Since I am running out of episodes for season 1 I would like your input. Would you like Midnight and Percy to be bonded before the end of season 1 or do you want it to be somewhere in the middle of season 2. Post your vote. Summer is coming to an end so lets finish it off with a chapter with by far my most popular story. So the only thing I own are he OC's that appear throughout the story. Onwards with the story!**

* * *

hehe...Out of all the revenge pranks I did I only got brig time for what I did to Percy. Granted nearly a month in there but nothing really happened so not like I missed anything. But still, I am GOOD.

Maybe I was a little harsh on them at some points but I don't think so. They left me in my lab-which was filled with lava and explosive gases for THREE DAYS! And my lab was completely destroyed afterwards. Luckily I had a backup lab in my quarters. But I had alot of neat stuff and important gadgets in there, and now their gone. I kinda cried a bit then. So being a little harsh in my book was SO necessary.

All the bots right now have both respect and fear of me now too. I think some of the cons do as well. And while I have not seen a minicon in the base I have seen Lazerbeak flying the opposite direction when I am returning to base from seeing Chip or if I am returning from patrol. That and sometimes I have found little mixes that Soundwave had made somehow in my room. And I gotta say for a con, he has good taste in music. And no I tell no one about the mixes except Blaster so he can make sure they don't have anything on there that might be dangerous. And while I still find the bot creepy I only listened to his discs just so he doesn't send anything else incase he thought I wasn't a music bot.

Right, off track again.

Anyway, today is my first day out of the brig in a month and I have monitor duty. A few of my fellow bots move away from me as I walk down the hall making me grin like Cyclonus on the inside. But lets just say, that giant metal bugs eating cornfields was NOT something I ever thought would show up while I was watching for 'con activity.

Sky' went out to deal with them and I so wanted to go but when one is the only femme on Earth and still in trouble for pranks-yet I still see no proof~ one cannot go into battle. So I was stuck with Teletrran watching everything. Sometimes I wish Chivalry was dead to the 'bots. They are overprotective motherhen slaggers. I'm the fraggin' SIC of SpecOps for Primus sake! I can fight as well as and sometimes even better than them. Ugh, no changing it now.

Seeing the giant bugs Transform an have familiar purple symbols on them I quickly contacted the others with the help of Spike that Skyfire would need backup. And of course said human got to go instead of me.*grumbles*

And of course the 'cons then show up and have these Insecticons team up with them. Life has just gotten SO much better for .Sarcasm.

Later that day it went on as usual, Autobots victorious even after unthinkable odds and such. And I was STILL on monitor duty until the middle of the lunar cycle. Geez, remind me to never do mass pranks again. At least not to anyone with higher clearance than me. Oh the plans I have in my mind now~

0000000000000

When my shift finally ended I was rubbing my optics over and over again as well as going through several calculations just to keep from falling into recharge right on the monitor.

I groggily got up and was carefully making my way back to my room. Chip once told me that when half asleep I reminded him of his mother when she hasn't had her morning coffee. And while I get the idea I don't know what to think about him saying I remind him of his carrier.

I was halfway there when I ran into a white blob-at least from what I could tell when I was more than halfway into recharge at the moment.- along with a amused tug on my twins half of the bond. As said blob helped me up I gave a very drowsy retort."Mmph, bite me Jackie." I could faintly hear a snicker from the blob. Again, I was too tired to care at the moment. Leaning up against the blob it began to help me walk to my quaters but the sound of said blobs sparkbeat along with my tiredness I was quickly falling into recharge.

It was the next morning I found out that the blob had been my twin who was coming to check on me and remind me my shift was over in case I lost track of time again.-For being a person with a built in clock I do that alot- And when I had fallen into recharge on the way to my room he deiced to do something else instead. How he managed it I have no clue and I doubt he will ever tell me but he managed to get both of us to his room and carefully placed me on his single berth while he pushed his spare one next to it making a larger berth and cuddled up close to me. And while I was still in recharge I could feel the love and sibling affection that he had for me over our twinbond.

And you know what? That's the best part that I love about my twin. No matter what I have done he will never stay mad at me or try to block our bond. No matter what we will always have each other. I snuggled up as much to my still recharging twin as possible and went back into recharge. I wasn't on duty until second joor or till this afternoon in Earth time. So I was going to spend as much time with my twin as possible. Take that Prowl.

* * *

**A little Twin fluff for the road. Anyway, goodbye summer *cries* hello Unicron spawned school.*cries even harder* Don't know when I'll update again in the mean time cast your votes on when Midnight and Percy tie the knot. And I will warn you, no matter what it will be an M rated chapter. Now back to my exit, till next time this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey bots and cons it's me with the next and final chapter for IT. Don't worry though I plan to make a sequel soon, but just to be clear after the next book-which lasts till the end of season two-I will not do the movie or season three that takes place after the movie. It's not that I don't like the season or anything but in the g1 movie Jackie dies remember fans? And what happens to twins when the other dies. I thought about in season three having it mostly's Percy's and Midnight's sparkling P.O.V. but it never clicked in my head. Besides I'm pretty sure you all would murder me for killing Midnight. Sorry! I'm rambling again, I spent WAY too much time with Bluestreak again. Anyway, the only thing I own are the OC's that appear though out the story. Tally ho!**

* * *

I really don't like this feeling I have right now. I know something is going to happen but I don't know WHAT and I don't even know HOW I know, I just do. And it's making me very twitchy.

Both Percy and Jackie are getting worried at it but they say nothing at the moment. The cons' have been so quiet lately that it's worrying. I mean, not even Lazerbeak has been spotted anywhere. And it's really too much to hope for that they just gone up and offline themselves. So right now everyone is on high alert and monitoring every Skyspy we have. And I work with Jackie in his lab to work on weapons that could give us an edge. And just for kicks I worked with hound on his holograms even making a giant but fake as any Autobot hologram. I really doubt we'll use it in battle but it's mostly just for fun.

I was in my lab working on something with Grapple when the alarm goes off from one of the Skyspies. Rushing over to my newly repaired mini-teletrran 1 I pulled up the sight of a very destroyed construction sight with Decepticon signals all over. As I assessed the damage I noticed familiar patterns in the wreckage along with missing key components to a new way to gather energy. My gold optics widen as I realized who caused this destruction.

"No...It can't be..." I whispered as I looked over the results once again. But there was no mistaking it.

The Constucticons have finally arrived on Earth.

"I gotta warn Jackie and the others." I said as both I and Grapple raced out of the lab. Before the war I had actually run into Scrapper and his brothers, they were actually nice back then. Scrapper and I hit it off really well at the time as a fellow inventor and he even wanted me to design some things for him when he was stumped on how to input all his desires and would let me look at some. Right as the war was about to unfold he showed me a rather peculiar design that he refused to tell me what it was meant to do. He only asked for my input on weather it would work or not. I merely shrugged and told him he would have to build it to find out exactly.

And seeing on what had been stolen he was just about to do that.

"Optimus! Jackie!" I called as I got to the rec room with Grapple right at my heels. Both bots I called along with Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and all three humans turned around to see me halt to a stop in front of them venting heavily as I had ran all the way here from my lab. Why in the pit didn't I just drive? "Constructicons...on Earth...Building...something..."I panted as my cooling systems worked on my overheated frame. Jackie placed his servo on my back and sent calming thoughts through the bond. He knew almost exactly what I was thinking now and he was just as worried as I was. But he didn't know Scrapper and his brothers as well as I do. When they build something it could only spell trouble for all of us.

"This is most disturbing news Midnight." Optimus spoke his blue servo finding a place on his face mask. A habit he picked up here when he was thinking. "I will alert the others, I want you to try and find out what their building and how it will effect not only us but this planet."

I gave a sharp salute and responded. "Yes Prime, I'll do my best." With that I quickly returned to my lab, my processors filled with hypothesis and ideas. I can only hope one of them was the right one.

0000000000000000

Okay I am VERY nervous right now. So much so that I wished that I was human so I could bite my fingernails now. Prime and the others were going to a duel between Megatron and Prime. Winner takes all thing. I may not know Megatron as well as I do Scrapper or Shockwave but I know he wouldn't make such an offer unless he knew he was going to win. I stayed behind along with the Dinobots in case of either foul play or if this was just a diversion for something bigger.

As I watched the battle via Teletrran 1 I began to notice something off about old bucket head. For one his energy signature is way off and their is no way he could be more powerful than Prime and not show that much of it in earlier battles. I began to type out commands when the super computer picked up something from Megatron. He was giving off ALL energy signatures of his Decepticons instead of just the one.

My scientific processor began to work as I finally figured out what Scrappers unknown invention did. And I began to curse myself for not figuring out sooner as I tried to contact the others along with my twin.

I was so absorbed by this revelation I took no notice of 5 green and purple mechs coming up behind me.

"Well, well, if it isn't our old friend Midnight Star." I froze in place at the sound of a voice I hoped never to hear behind me again. "When Soundwave told us a femme was with the Autobots on Earth I should have known you wouldn't leave your twins side." I could hear the venom in his voice as I turned around to face my old friends. They had offered me to join with them as sides were being chosen and be part of their gesault but I stated that I would not leave my twins side. An argument had unfolded after that to great lengths until we left each others sight. The next cycle they bore Decepticon symbols with pride. And Crystal City was destroyed.

"Scrapper, I should have known your little toy was the thing that powered up Megatron." I stated as I reached for my blaster. "After all, I knew you were on Earth as soon as I saw the Construction site and what was stolen."

Scrapper and the others laughed at me for a while and before I can pull out my gun Bonecrusher tackled me to the ground and trapped me in his arms. I tried to struggle but my frame was not built for strength and was no match for a stronger mech frame. Scrapper chuckled and walked up to me and lifted my helm up to look me in the optics. "And I should have remembered that you are much smarter than those Autofools and the Decepticons put together. I must say though, it's nice to see that visor of yours gone. Gold suits you much better than blue."

I merely hissed at him and struggled to get out of Bonecrusher's grip and send a distress call to the others. Sure I could handle Scrapper or one of his brothers no problem but I couldn't handle all of them at the same time. However Primus seemed to spite me today as all signals were being jammed. Frag my life.

"I can't help but wonder though," Scrapper continued and he walked away from me and closer to Teletrran. "How loyal will you be after Hook and I get into that pretty little helm of yours." I stopped struggling and gazed at him with a mix of shock and fear. "Like I said to you before on Cybertron, we have always wanted a sister." It was then I watched him destroy the super computer without mercy in front of my optics.

Before either of us could say anything else I heard a very familiar growling that was then increased by 4 more. I gave a smirk and tipped my helm to the direction of the growling origin. All five of the green and purple bots turned to see 5 very, very, VERY fragged off Dinobots.

"I will have to decline your offer once again old friend. But might I introduce you to five of my works along with Perceptor and Wheeljack's help? Scrapper, this is Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop. The Dinobots, who by the way like to call me Mama and are VERY protective of me." I laughed out loud at the Constructicons 'faces' as they took in what I said. It was the universal look that all Transformers had when they realized they fragged off something(s) or someone(s) dangerous.

...Oh Slag...

000000000000000

At the end of the day the end battle was victorious with all the Decepticons falling into the ravines filled with lava. But I knew it was far from over, it would take over 10,000 Earth years for a Transformer to BEGIN to melt in Earth's lava. While very painful to be in it simply wasn't hot enough to melt our Cybertron made bodies.

Right now I was standing outside alone watching the sun go down for the night. Everyone else was either at home (humans) or in repair bay. I gave a relaxed vent as I watched the planets sun go down and sunset began. I sensed someone coming up behind me and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Don't bother trying to sneak up on me Jackie, as your twin I always know where exactly where you are. Plus I'M the sneaky one out of either of us." When silence followed my statement I spoke again. "And stop pouting."

"I was not pouting!" Came the reply as he walked over to stand next to me. "I was merely...disagreeing with your statement." I gave a sarcastic hum at I looked over at his masked face before watching the sky again. "What's the matter 'Night? It's not like you to be so quiet after a battle."

"You know as well as I do Jackie that the 'cons are not gone yet." I stated my optics not leaving the sunset. "Not only did Megatron and his loonies survive but, there are also all the other 'cons left back home to deal with. So I can't help but question...Will this war ever truly end?" Slag I sound like a pessimist with depression issues.

I felt Jackie snake one of his arms around my shoulders while his other servo grasped mine. He then pulled me in close into a side hug and rested his helm on top of mine. Loving thoughts and emotions filled the bond as he spoke this time.

"I don't know if there will ever be an end to the war 'Night. Perhaps we will all eventually offline and the war will still go on till the last Transformer offlines." Gee, that makes me feel so much better Jackie. "But as long as we can fight, we can always hope for a better future. And as long as we're together 'Night, I plan to fight until the end."

I smiled and my engine gave a purr as I leaned into my brothers hug and rubbed my helm into his neck cables. He was right, and while the war will still go on till perhaps our race is nothing but old data logs right now is all that matters. And right now their is no Autobots or Decepticons, no war, or even no Earth or Cybertron. Right now it was just me and my crazy inventing twin. And that was good enough for me.

* * *

**Awww, little brother/sister fluff for the road for ya. This is the end of IT and I will get the sequel up as soon as I can. The next book will be all from season 2 which is before the movie. And sometime in the middle Percy and Midnight will finally bond! Yays! The next book will be called The Scientists Sparkmate. Anyways, hoped you liked this story and that you can't wait for the next one. But till then this is Shimmer Mane signing off.**

**-Till all are one-**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY bots and cons! I entered Inventors Twin to the Inkitt! Don't worry about my other stuff I will update as soon as I can, in the mean time vote and love IT and let us see how far we can go! Till next time this is Shimmer signing off! :)**

**-Till all are one-**


End file.
